Interdimensionnel
by Hotaru.77
Summary: UA.slash HPDM. Une infinité de mondes parallèles, tous reliés les uns aux autres. Un monde si puissant qu'il controle les passages interdimensionnels. Une armée de mercenaires. Et voilà Harry Potter et son quotidien.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Interdimensionnel.**

**Auteur : kei.hotaru**

**Disclamers : le concept des mondes parallèles n'est sûrement pas de moi… les perso de JKR non plus :-) enfin bon voilà quoi, y'a pas grand-chose qui m'appartienne, à part peut-être quelques perso… **

**Note : Univers alternatif (c'est le cas de le dire lol) mais la personne a qui j'ai demandé son avis m'a dit que c'était pas une des habituelles fic sur les UA donc j'ai un petit espoir que ça interresse quelqu'un... **

**J'ai pas vraiment choisi de couple, ce sera sûrement un futur drarry… **

**Intro de l'intro très slidersienne lol, c'est parce que je trouve que c'est trop classe… Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi, ça me trottait dans le crâne depuis trop longtemps…**

**Bonne lecture si possible…**

* * *

_Et s'il existait un nombre infini de mondes parallèles ? Des réalités jumelles qui gravitent autour d'univers qui se ressemblent, qui se complètent entre eux. Pouvoir y rencontrer les mêmes personnes, les mêmes lieux, parfois le même passé, mais que tout soit différent. _

_Et si on pouvait voyager au travers de ces univers ? Sonder les dimensions et aller de monde en monde, découvrir tant de réalités uniques dans leur évolution et qui se démarquent plus ou moins les unes des autres._

_Et si l'un de ses mondes avait réussi à maîtriser le vortex spatio-temporel qui régit l'univers ? Et si ce monde avait crée un lien rattachant tous les mondes entre eux ? Et si ce monde était le plus avancé de tous, maître d'un savoir que les autres n'ont pas. Et s'il offrait des contrats aux autres mondes pour leur proposer leur technologie et leur armée surpuissante ? _

_Et si, parmi les meilleurs de ces mercenaires surpuissants, on trouvait Harry Potter ? _

**(Monde immatriculé 0001. Département des transferts inter dimensionnels, Londres.)**

**(5h49)**

Harry Potter, 16 ans, avançait rapidement le long de ces immenses couloirs impersonnels qu'on trouvait au ministère, ajustant méticuleusement la large épée ceinturée à son dos. Il portait un large treillis noir, une veste faite de la même matière très solide pendait sur son épaule gauche, ses larges bottes claquaient durement le sol au rythme militaire de ses pas. A son poignet pendait un simple bracelet noir, montrant à quelle unité il appartenait.

Devant lui, son chef : John Maugrey, 20 ans, fils de l'illustre mercenaire Alastor Maugrey. C'était un jeune homme plutôt grand et fort, ressemblant trait pour trait à son père lorsqu'il avait eu son âge, aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux foncés. Harry était sous ses ordres depuis près de deux ans.

A ses cotés, son meilleur ami Seamus Finnigan, 16 ans, et qui faisait parti de la même unité. Ils se connaissaient depuis le début de leur formation et étaient rapidement devenus inséparables. Le blond aux origines irlandaises était, avec Harry, de la classe des guerriers et leur duo venait à bout de n'importe quel obstacle.

Derrière lui, ses quatre autres camarades : Draco Malefoy, 16 ans, et Adam Geez, 18 ans. Ainsi que Han Doers, 15 ans, et Hermione Granger, 16 ans.

Draco Malefoy était un jeune homme de sang froid et l'habileté de cet aristocrate blond platine reposait principalement sur ses talents d'infiltration et d'espionnage, et dans une moindre mesure sur ses dons de medicomage.

Le principal medicomage de l'équipe restait cependant Adam Geez. Celui-ci avait teint ses cheveux d'un gris métallique aux reflets argentés, ses grands yeux d'un bleu presque noir lui donnaient un air sérieux qu'il n'aimait pas. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, quelle que soit la situation.

Le cadet du l'unité était Han Doers, un moldu plutôt grand et aux cheveux d'un rouge écarlate. Ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique, il restait toujours en retrait des combats sorciers. Petit génie de l'informatique et de la mécanique, il veillait scrupuleusement au matériel de l'équipe ainsi qu'au transmetteur qui permettait le retour au central de leur univers.

Puis venait Hermione Granger : le cerveau de l'unité. En tant que stratège, elle concevait chacun de leur plan d'attaque. Ses origines moldues l'avait rapproché de Han, qui était rapidement devenu son meilleur ami. Hermione était aussi celle qui collectait les informations sur les différents mondes qu'ils traversaient, son rôle était intellectuel avant d'être physique, bien qu'elle ait été initiée au duel.

Une combinaison de sept membres qui avait sût résister aux batailles et aux missions les plus dangereuses, la meilleure que le département ait connue jusqu'à présent. La meilleure de leurs unités.

L'équipe partait justement en mission, suivant en silence son chef et terminant de se préparer. Leurs baguettes rangées dans leurs étuis, bien qu'ils n'en aient plus vraiment besoin en combat, armes blanches retenues par des lanières de cuir au niveau de leurs cuisses, de leurs mollets et de leurs avant-bras. Aucun objet superflu n'était autorisé.

Harry enfila distraitement ses mitaines usées, le regard perdu et l'esprit songeur. John Maugrey continua de regarder droit devant lui et d'avancer sans ralentir lorsqu'il parla au brun.

- Harry, tu as été voir Pomfresh ?

- Oui, ma vue est redevenue parfaite, répondit automatiquement le brun. J'ai pris mes lunettes au cas où, mais elle a dit que je n'en aurait plus besoin.

- Bien, répliqua seulement John. Draco, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui, dit le blond. Comme toujours.

- Adam ?

- Idem, fit le jeune homme avec son énorme sourire habituel.

- Han, ta blessure ? continua imperturbablement John toujours sans les regarder.

- Ça ira chef, répondit Han en finissant d'ajuster sa veste. Je dois juste éviter de me reprendre un coup dessus.

- Pas sûr que tu y arrives, dit moqueusement Seamus en se retournant. Tu vas peut-être mourir cette fois, qui sait ?

- Parle pour toi, face de fion, répliqua le cadet.

Seamus éclata de rire, à ses cotés Harry eut un sourire en coin.

- Hermione ? demanda John en ignorant les ricanements des autres.

- Oui chef, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Bien, ce sera une courte mission mais ne sous-esti…

- Chef, tu me demandes pas à moi ? l'interrompit Seamus d'une voix boudeuse.

John tourna légèrement la tête en arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil au blond avant de rediriger son regard droit devant lui, dissimulant le petit sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres.

- … ne sous-estimons pas l'ordre de mission, poursuivit-il sous les marmonnements de l'irlandais. Il faut délivrer les otages sans qu'il n'y ait aucun mort à déplorer. Nous partons pour le monde immatriculé 4562, synchronisez vos montres.

- Oui chef, répondirent les six soldats en portant la main au cadran à leur poignet.

- Il est 5h53.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce éclairée par une centaine de lampes. Alignés tout le long de la pièce, des centaines machines clignotaient et ronronnaient, travaillant 24h sur 24.

Pour parvenir à un niveau technologique aussi performant, le génie moldu et le sens pratique de la magie avaient étés fusionnés. Des appareils moldus modifiés et améliorés par la magie forçaient les scientifiques des deux origines à collaborer sans cesse. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'on trouvait un mécanicien dans chaque unité, ce dernier veillait au matériel de l'équipe.

Au centre de la salle trônait un grande miroir, long d'au moins trois mètres et large de deux mètres. Il s'agissait du réceptacle permettant de rassembler les ondes des vortex pour traverser les dimensions.

Les six mercenaires traversèrent l'immense salle, suivant leur chef.

- Soldats !

La voix de John claqua comme un fouet. Harry et ses frères de combats se placèrent aussitôt en ligne, droit comme des i et le menton levé, face à leur chef. Ce dernier se tourna vers les scientifiques vêtus de blouses blanches qui contrôlaient et veillaient sur les vas et viens des flux des vortex.

- Unité 01, pour une libération d'otage dans le monde immatriculé 4562, répéta-t-il de sa voix claire pour que les hommes entrent leur destination.

- Un passage s'ouvrira dans 2minutes 49secondes, dit un jeune scientifique en consultant un cadrant magique. Vous atterrirez à Poudlard, le 3 mai à 21h57.

Il consulta un fichier sur un ordinateur.

- Possibilité de rencontre avec leur alter ego pour les soldats Malefoy, Granger, Potter et Doers. John Maugrey, Seamus Finnigan et Adam Geez inexistants dans cet univers.

- Compris, répondit John d'un ton neutre.

- Lorsque le passage s'ouvrira, vous aurez 12 heures maximum pour remplir votre mission, vous n'aurez pas besoin de plus de temps, puis vous serez redirigez dans notre univers par le soldat Doers, comme d'habitude. Placez-vous devant le portail, maintenant.

John fit un signe de tête pour enjoindre les six jeunes sorciers de se tenir près à traverser le vortex dimensionnel dès qu'il apparaîtrait. Ces derniers s'approchèrent du grand miroir.

C'était à travers ce dernier que les flux du vortex étaient concentrés et il suffisait de passer au travers pour rejoindre un univers parallèle. Une fois le passage ouvert, les scientifiques dirigeaient les flux vers le monde souhaité.

Lorsque la faille s'ouvrit ce fut Harry qui la traversa le premier, suivit par Seamus, puis Hermione précéda Adam et Han. Draco passa à son tour et John ferma la marche. Ça fonctionnait toujours dans cet ordre.

Ils ne sentaient jamais grand chose pendant le voyage dans l'espace temps, un léger coup de jus tout au plus. Le déplacement était quasi instantané, comme s'ils passaient d'une pièce à une autre, tout simplement...

**(Monde immatriculé 4562, Poudlard.)**

**(21h57)**

Ils avaient atterris près du lac dont la lumière de la lune éclairait doucement la surface. Autour d'eux, l'école dormait, rien ne venait briser le silence, si ce n'est le son de quelque animal dans la forêt interdite.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda John, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

- Oui chef.

- Non, moi je me suis perdu en chemin, venez me chercher s'il vous plait…

- Seamus, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Aucun sens de l'humour, Doers…

- Ne restons pas là, les coupa John. On transplane jusqu'au ministère de la magie.

- On ne peut pas transplaner ici, rappela Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco avec un air ennuyé. Ça fait longtemps qu'on peut traverser les protections de cette école.

- Nous oui, mais Han non. Pour pouvoir l'emmener avec nous, il faut d'abord sortir de l'enceinte du domaine, ou sinon il s'éclatera contre les barrières de l'école.

Le blond aristocratique se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que Han fit une grimace en fronçant le nez. Il préférait de loin éviter de mourir aussi bêtement….

- D'accord, on y va, répondit calmement John.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et suivirent John jusqu'au portail principal. Tâchant d'être plus que discrets, ils avancèrent en courant dans l'ombre sans faire le moindre bruit. Comme de simples silhouettes aux allures de spectres.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'immense portail. John fit signe à Harry de l'ouvrir, ce que le brun fit d'un simple sortilège murmuré. Le verrou cliqueta et les joints grincèrent quand Harry ouvrit assez la grille pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler hors de Poudlard.

Une fois ses camarades passés, Harry les rejoignit de l'autre coté et referma le portail à l'aide d'un sort assez puissant pour que seul Dumbledore puisse le briser.

Le brun s'approcha du cadet et le prit par l'épaule pour le faire transplaner avec lui.

- Ne pense plus à rien, on y va, prévint-il avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore, très vite suivit par les autres.

Ils atterrirent tout juste devant le ministère de la magie, entre le mur de protection du ministère et la barrière d'invisibilité qui cachait tout aux yeux des moldus, ces derniers passant sans les voir. Un petit sorcier transpirant semblait les attendre et il se précipita vers eux.

- Vous êtes les renforts demandés par Albus Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il en bafouillant nerveusement.

- Oui, répondit John en s'avançant d'un pas.

Il faisait bien une ou deux têtes de plus que le sorcier, ce qui força ce dernier à lever les yeux pour lui demander de le suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

John acquiesça en silence et fit un signe de tête à ses soldats. Ces derniers le suivirent sans dire un mot, même Seamus qui ne fit que lancer de discrets coups d'œil autour d'eux.

De nouveau, ils traversèrent les couloirs sinistres du ministère. Leur pas parfaitement synchronisé dans leur marche militaire fit se retourner chaque sorcier encore présent à cette heure. Leurs mouvements coordonnés à la perfection avaient quelque chose d'impressionnant, bien plus que leur uniforme sombre ou que le nombre effarant d'armes qu'ils portaient sur eux.

C'est ce que dû penser Dumbledore en les voyant entrer dans son bureau, car son regard devint aussitôt satisfait et soulagé à la fois. Le vieil homme se leva dans le but de serrer chaque main, mais il dû déclarer forfait en voyant les six jeunes soldats regarder droit devant eux et rester immobiles, la tête haute et le corps raide. Il se résolut donc à retourner s'asseoir.

- Merci d'être venus aussi vite, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- A votre service, répondit rapidement John de sa voix la plus impersonnelle. Ne perdons pas de temps, monsieur, il faut agir le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous avez raison, dit Dumbledore en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux quelques secondes.

Il reprit ensuite son air sérieux et replaça les verres en demi-lune sur son nez.

- La guerre dans notre monde est tout juste terminée, commença le vieux sorcier. Voldemort vient d'être tué par Harry Potter.

Il lança un coup d'œil au double de ce dernier, mais Harry ne rechigna pas et garda le silence, impassible comme une statue de marbre.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des otages, dit John.

- C'est exact, tous les prisonniers ne sont pas libérés et tous les mangemorts ne sont pas derrière les barreaux. Nous savons où ils sont mais avec le peu d'effectif qu'il nous reste, nous ne pourrons pas en venir à bout.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, répliqua John. Donnez-nous les coordonnées et le nombre de mangemorts, nous prenons la situation en main.

- A 10miles de Londres, dans la crypte de Félix le Malchanceux. Ils doivent être une cinquantaine, peut-être moins. Il y a 11 otages, précisa Dumbledore.

- Bien. Soldats !

Les six jeunes mercenaires se mirent brutalement en garde à vous, faisant sursauter le petit sorcier qui les avaient menés à Dumbledore.

- On y va, ordonna simplement John.

**(22h48)**

Hermione et Han étaient restés en retrait, à une centaine de mètres de la crypte. Tout leur matériel informatique et magique avait été sortit et mis en marche.

Une petite antenne en fer avait été reliée par différents câbles au transmetteur de Han, qui recevait et renvoyait toutes les communications échangées par les cinq sorciers partis remplir leur mission.

Une autre antenne, presque trois fois plus grande, était reliée à différents récepteurs qu'utilisait Hermione pour récolter toutes les informations de ce monde et mettre à jour la base de données du central de leur monde d'origine.

Entre le grésillement ou les voix étouffées que laissait entendre le transmetteur et le bip régulier des récepteurs de données, Han et son amie ne pouvaient que surveiller de temps à autre les machines. L'installation et la programmation leur avaient pris du temps, mais maintenant que la bête était en route, ils n'avaient qu'à attendre.

Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois, Hermione consultait quelques informations collectées tandis que Han parlait d'un certain sorcier de la quatrième unité, qui avait perdu son équipement en mission.

- T'imagines ? Si Ron avait pas été là avec son uniforme de rechange, David se serait retrouvé en caleçon à combattre les gobelins. La hoooonte ! Les gobelins seraient tous morts de rire et ça aurait fait diversion, mais tout de même… Tu trouves pas que…

Il s'arrêta enfin, voyant que son amie ne l'écoutait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis d'aussi intéressant ? soupira le jeune moldu.

- La fiche d'état du Harry local, répondit-elle d'un ton absent.

- Ça donne quoi ?

- Dans ce monde, Harry est encore à Serpentard. C'est bizarre qu'il soit aussi versatile, comparé à nous autre.

- Harry est bizarre, en même temps, répliqua Han en riant.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Sérieusement, reprit Han. Je crois que c'est le genre de personne avec un destin complètement instable, tellement instable qu'un geste ou un mot peut absolument tout changer.

- Tu n'as pas tort, dit pensivement Hermione. Mort ou vivant, marié, veuf… Sauveur du monde, simple sorcier, clochard, vampire, gigolo… Sa vie peut-être diamétralement différente d'un monde à l'autre.

- Hahahaha gigolo, rit Han. T'es sérieuse ? Gigolo ? Si je vais pas pouvoir le chambrer avec ça…

- Par exemple, continua Hermione comme si de rien était. Rien que sa relation avec Draco : dans un monde ils sont amis, dans un autre ils se haïssent, dans un troisième ils ne se connaissent même pas. Je ne leur ai jamais dit, mais plus d'une fois, on a eu une mission dans un monde où ils étaient ensembles…

- Ensembles ? répéta Han d'un air incrédule. Ensembles dans le sens où…

- Oui, oui, acquiesça son amie avec un énorme sourire. Ils sortaient ensembles.

- Roooohh… Si jamais ils apprennent ça, ils vont être traumatisés…

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Et toi, tu ferais mieux de suivre mon exemple.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux amis souriaient en coin.

- N'empêche, Draco est toujours à Serpentard, lui, lâcha Han.

**(00h17)**

- Mais depuis quand le Full est plus fort que la Suite ? demanda Hermione avec indignation.

- Depuis toujours, très chère, répondit Han en souriant comme un bienheureux.

- Tu es un vil menteur et un fieffé tricheur !

- Ah, ton vocabulaire est toujours aussi impressionnant, 'Mione, s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

- Je…

- Nous revoilà ! la coupa Seamus en se laissant lourdement tomber à coté d'eux. Vous jouez à quoi ?

Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et s'assit à coté du blond sans un mot, essuyant distraitement le sang sur son épée.

- Poker, c'est moldu, répondit Han.

- Voilà pourquoi on devrait être 10 fois mieux payé que vous, dit Draco, qui ne pouvait cependant pas dissimuler son regard curieux envers les cartes posées à même le sol.

- Tu gagnes déjà plus que trois joueurs de Quidditch recrutés dans une équipe nationale... Et puis, nous aussi, on a bossé, dit Han avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Vous avez fini d'ailleurs ? demanda John.

- Presque, affirma Hermione. Les informations sur ce monde sont en train d'être enregistrées mais comme ça fait un moment que personne n'est venu remplir de mission ici, il y a pas mal de nouvelles données. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, il faut attendre.

- Bien.

John s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau et en but une longue rasade. Adam passa près de lui et lui tendit un linge pour que son chef puisse essuyer son visage taché de terre et de sang.

- Vous avez été blessé ? demanda Han en se relevant.

- Non, répondit Adam en attrapant à son tour une bouteille d'eau. Et aucun otage n'est mort, j'ai dû en soigner deux mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Enfin, ils s'en remettront tous… Pour les mangemorts, par contre…

- Ils ne voulaient pas se rendre, fit remarquer Harry avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste en voyant les regards de Seamus et de Draco s'attarder sur lui.

- Peu importe, soupira John. La mission est remplie, reposons-nous le temps qu'Hermione récupèrent les données de ce monde puis allons chercher notre salaire.

- Un salaire bien mérité, approuva Seamus avec un grand sourire fatigué.

**(01h33 )**

- Vous croyez que Dumbledore est encore là, à cette heure ? demanda Han en regardant de tous les cotés.

Après avoir amassé leur matériel et s'être reposé, les sept mercenaires étaient retournés au ministère de la Magie. Complètement vide due à l'heure tardive, ils avançaient dans le silence le plus complet.

- Sûrement, répondit John. Il sait que nous allons passer, la mission a été un succès. Il n'est certainement pas parti, il doit nous attendre.

- Eh chef, t'es trop intelligent, pourquoi tu commandes des attardés comme nous ? demanda l'irlandais en riant.

- Parle pour toi, Finnigan, grogna Draco en lui jetant un regard torve.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as rien dans le crâne, qu'on est forcément comme toi, lâcha Han.

- Toi t'es un intello, ça compte pas !

- L'intello, il t'em…

- Han, soupira Hermione d'un ton las.

Adam éclata de rire, sa voix se répercutant dans les couloirs abandonnés. Harry, marchant à coté de son meilleur ami, ne souriait pas et avait l'air préoccupé et mélancolique.

- Bon, coupa John. Attendez-moi ici, j'y vais seul.

- Oui, chef, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Maugrey junior frappa deux coups au bureau de Dumbledore et entra, refermant rapidement derrière lui.

- Il est classe, notre chef, fit pensivement Seamus.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, sourit Han alors qu'il s'adossait contre le mur.

- Au fait, Harry, dit soudainement Adam en s'approchant du brun. J'ai retrouvé ta médaille par terre.

Harry tendit aussitôt la main et récupéra son bien d'un geste précipité. Il fixa un instant le bijou en argent, puis le serra dans son poing avec force.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, son visage défait s'apaisant aussitôt.

Il la rangea avec précaution dans la poche de sa veste. Seamus eut un grand sourire et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

- Heureusement qu'Adam est là, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arrêter de la chercher quand tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle était perdue…

- Ça nous a fait perdre du temps, soupira Draco. Fais attention la prochaine fois, ou alors ne l'emmène pas si c'est trop précieux.

Le brun garda le silence, ignorant le regard blasé du blond et les ricanements complices d'Hermione et Han. Ce fut ce moment que John choisit pour ressortir du bureau.

- Voilà, c'est réglé. Han, fais-nous rentrer.

- Bien chef, dit ce dernier en sortant un petit appareil de son sac.

C'était une sorte de petite boite en métal, noire, avec un cadran transparent et beaucoup de boutons fixés dessus. Han pressa quelques touches et attendit un instant avant de tendre l'objet vers Harry avec un sourire.

- A toi l'honneur.

Harry acquiesça et posa sa main à plat sur le cadran. Celui-ci émit une lumière verdâtre et un petit rayon scanna la main, puis une voix cybernétique et impersonnelle s'éleva de l'appareil.

_Harry Potter, unité 01, monde 0001. Ouverture du passage pour transfert vers le central. 4. 3. 2. 1. _

Un éclair foudroya le sol avec brutalité et un rayon de lumière éclatant se forma brusquement devant eux, grand d'un mètre de diamètre. Un par un, ils le traversèrent et se retrouvèrent aussitôt de l'autre coté du miroir, dans leur monde d'origine.

**(Monde immatriculé 0001, Département des transferts inter dimensionnels, Londres.)**

**(11h42)**

Pour cette mission plutôt banale, ils étaient finalement revenus plus que rapidement. John les laissa vite rentrer chez eux, se chargeant de remettre le rapport de mission à ses supérieurs et les données recueillies à leurs experts.

Ils retournèrent donc aux vestiaires, se changèrent puis se séparèrent pour se retrouver pour la prochaine mission.

* * *

**Voilà pour le début, la petite présentation de l'histoire et des perso… C'est assez court, je l'admets… Mais c'est que l'intro...**

**Je sais vraiment pas si je continue ou si je m'arrête là, avant de faire trop de dégâts lol. **

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, en tout cas…**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Interdimensionnel

Auteur : kei.hotaru

Genre : UA, futur slash hpdm

Disclamers : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR, à part quelques perso ;p

RAR:

ZoDiaQue : Hello :3 ouip, y'a un petit coté Stargate c'est vrai, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un mix de tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur les mondes parallèles... le slash à l'air bien parti (enfin je crois lol) désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! merci pour ta review !

erwann : merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras :3

Paprika Star : bonjour bonjour :) merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'aime bien l'uniforme lol j'en ai meme fait des esquisses, je les mettrais surement sur mon blog x3 voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

juldo : merci beaucoup :3 voilà la suite !

caramousse : merci pour ta review et tes compliments :3 voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

AdelheidRei : coucou :3 merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que c'est un multiUA héhé j'aime beaucoup les UA moi... lol en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

denise : hello ! désolée pour l'attente, voilà la suite :3 j'espère que ca te plaira ! merci pour ta review !

Ginii : merci beaucoup pour ta review x3 j'espère que l'attente t'a pas dégoûtée de la fic ' en tout cas voilà la suite !

l'Eclat de la Lune : voilà voilà, la suite est là :D et le poisson rouge, il t'emm... bref... merci pour ta review !

Donc, voilà le premier vrai chapitre de la fic, il est centré sur John. Il y aura un chapitre pour chaque personnage, avec des missions banales, et l'histoire (et le slash) viendra après ça... Enfin je crois... Maintenant que je sais où je vais, la suite devrait venir beaucoup plus vite (sachant que le premier chapitre était un peu comme l'exposition de mon idée de fic, j'avais pas écris de suite...)

Je dédis ce chapitre tout particulièrement à la vieille Larmothe (sale guenon . ), dont les 'passionnants cours' de civilisations m'ont été très utiles pour écrire ce chapitre x3 héhéhé

Désolée pour l'attente !!

Enfin bref, bonne lecture si possible, avec John x3

Chapitre 2 : JOHN

* * *

**(Monde immatriculé 0001)**

John s'était levé aussitôt que son réveil avait sonné, il était alors autour de six heures du matin. Presque tombé du lit, il avait fait ses quelques séries de pompes matinales avant même d'être totalement levé. Il avait fini de se réveiller en entrant sous la douche, passant de longues minutes sous l'eau brûlante sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. Puis il était sortit, s'était habillé et avait fini de se préparer. Il avait quitté son appartement aux environs de 7:20.

Il était vêtu de son éternel treillis noir, de ses larges bottes de cuir usées et de sa veste noire, où l'on voyait brodé son unité, son grade et bien sûr son nom. Son nom...

John Peter Maugrey. Fils du célèbre Alastor Maugrey. Son père avait servi pendant de longues années dans l'armée de mercenaires. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs, tout le monde lui disait. Mais l'homme avait dû prendre sa retraite avant l'heure, la blessure sévère qu'il avait reçue lors d'une mission ne lui permettait plus de se battre.

Mais même après ce retrait, son nom restait aussi connu. Alastor Maugrey, le mercenaire de toute une génération.

Lorsque John était entré dans les forces armées des mercenaires, le monde avait vu en lui un incroyable espoir, et autour de lui planait presque une forme de foi. Et il ne les avait pas déçu.

Il était sorti premier de sa formation et était rapidement devenu chef d'unité. Son aptitude à commander, sa maîtrise du combat, mais aussi son intelligence et sa force de caractère, il était l'un des meilleurs chefs de section que les mercenaires pouvaient demander. Voilà pourquoi il avait refusé les promotions qu'on lui offrait. Il ne se retrouvait à sa place que lorsqu'il était sur le terrain, qu'il dirigeait ses hommes et veillait sur eux.

Le monde s'était tourné aussi vers le jeune Harry Potter, dont le père, James Potter, n'était pas moins célèbre que Maugrey Senior. Harry s'était aussi vu offert plusieurs postes de hautes fonctions, mais on s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour commander. Il était fait pour se battre. Et ça, John l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

Alors, quand Harry avait demandé à revenir dans une simple unité, on l'avait placé dans l'unité la plus puissante, celle de John. Beaucoup de points communs leur avaient rapidement sauté aux yeux, ils n'avaient pas tardé à devenir camarades, puis amis. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis.

John avait eut un petit sourire en repensant à tout ça, alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de réunion du quartier général. C'est lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense salle qu'il reprit un visage neutre, abandonnant toute autre pensée que la nouvelle mission qui lui incombait...

* * *

**(Monde immatriculé 4452 - Désert d'Arabie Saoudite)**

**(18h39)**

- Avancez, et plus vite que ça.

La voix de John claqua comme un fouet.

- Mais chef ! s'indigna Seamus.

- On peut pas aller plus vite que la musique…

Han se tut lorsqu'il reçut un soupir blasé de la part de John mais reprit ses ruminations quelques secondes plus tard. Marchant difficilement sur le sable, il s'arrêta de nouveau pour vider ses chaussures du sable qui y rentrerait aussitôt. Il avait l'impression de traîner des boulets derrière lui…

Et il n'était pas le seul. John l'avait bien comprit, Harry et lui-même étaient les seuls à ne pas s'être encore plains.

Le monde qui leur avait demandé de l'aide était un de leur 'clients réguliers'. C'était un monde moldu, où l'on ne croyait qu'en la science. Pour eux, le voyage dimensionnel était un phénomène scientifique. Rien d'autre.

Recouvert de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de sable, l'univers était presque totalement submergé pas le désert. Il avait pourtant apprit à tirer avantage de leur situation en sachant maîtriser l'immense océan doré.

Le sable était devenu la matière première : utilisé pour créer leur énergie dans des centrales, transformé en verre, en plastique, en tissu, en tout ce qu'on peut trouver chez soi, des meubles et même du papier. Tout tournait autour du sable.

Ça préservait le monde du besoin, il pouvait se payer n'importe quoi et notamment les services de mercenaires tels que l'équipe de John. Ils ne s'en privaient pas.

Pour cette mission, John devait mener ses hommes jusqu'à une des centrales, où un groupe de scientifiques avaient été portés disparus. Les sept soldats marchaient donc depuis plus de deux heures, leur 4x4 était stupidement tombé en panne. Le soleil brûlant leur tapait dessus, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver pire que les flammes de l'enfer.

- J'aurais pu réparer le 4x4, fit encore remarquer Han.

- Non, pas le temps. De toute façon, on a plus que 2 ou 3 km à faire.

John trouvait qu'il était particulièrement patient pour une fois, surtout quand on entendait les jérémiades incessantes de ses soldats.

Hermione ne disait rien, et il lui en était reconnaissant, mais elle soupirait sans cesse. Draco ne cessait de répéter qu'ils auraient plus que droit à une sacrée augmentation, ces pensées semblaient le mettre de meilleure humeur. 'Bon Leitmotiv' se répétait John pour ne pas penser à ce que ça aurait pu être, vu le caractère de cochon du blond.

Adam quant à lui se plaignait tout le temps, mais pas de la mission (à ce que John avait comprit, il s'était fait largué avant d'avoir eu le temps de prendre l'initiative). C'en était presque plus désespérant…

Mais le pire restait Seamus et Han qui se plaignaient de tout et n'importe quoi : du sable, de la chaleur, de soif, de faim, de fatigue, du soleil, de leur chaussure, et ça me gratte, et j'veux regarder la télé, et pourquoi Harry il a prit son épée, c'est dégueulasse, et pourquoi j'me suis engagé, et blablabla…

Et quand ils ne trouvaient plus de quoi se plaindre, ils se lançaient dans un concours de remarques acerbes, comme ils s'amusaient souvent à le faire. John avait presque envie de les tuer pour qu'ils se taisent. Il avait beau être patient et compréhensif, il n'en restait pas moins prêt à exploser.

Seul Harry restait silencieux, marchant juste derrière John, sans un mot. Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, cherchant toujours le moindre danger du regard. John savait que le brun restait si concentré autant par habitude qu'à cause de l'inattention des autres, qui avaient baissé leur garde depuis plus d'une heure.

Harry et lui se ressemblaient plus qu'on ne pouvait le penser, et John le savait parfaitement.

- Je vois la centrale, fit soudain le brun de sa voix trop douce.

John acquiesça en la repérant à son tour et sourit en coin en entendant le cri de pure joie de Seamus.

- Let's gooooooo, lança ce dernier avant de se tourner vers Han. Sinon mini-Han va sentir son précieux cerveau s'assécher…

- La ferme, Finnigan !

- Ou sinon quoi ? L'intello veut se battre avec moi, avec ses super attaques made-in-Doers ? Oooohh du Tai-Kwan-Dodo ?! (l'Age de Glace lol)

- Chef, un somnifère pour le dégénéré du cerveau, par pitié !

John soupira.

* * *

**(Monde immatriculé 4452 - Centrale de transformation n°712)**

**(19h58)**

John avait glissé la carte magnétique dans la fente de la porte métallique, comme on le lui avait expliqué quelques heures auparavant, et avait divisé l'équipe en deux.

Draco, Hermione et Seamus étaient restés dehors pour surveiller les alentours et voir s'il y avait quelque indice à l'extérieur. Harry, Han et Adam l'avaient suivi pour retrouver les quinze disparus de la centrale.

La plupart des appareils semblaient HS, Han l'avait rapidement confirmé, et les couloirs n'étaient éclairés que par une vague lumière verte. Les lieux étaient déserts.

Harry avançait d'abord, suivit par Adam et Han, John fermait la marche. Ils traversèrent toutes les pièces sans rien trouver, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans la centrale. Pourtant, il y avait eu des hommes dans ces lieux peu de temps auparavant, la saleté de l'abandon n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.

Au bout d'une heure, Johneut la conviction que personne à part eux n'était dans la centrale. Il fit signe aux autres de revenir pour sortir rejoindre ceux qui étaient restés dehors. Repassant dans les couloirs dans le sens inverse, ils retrouvèrent leur chemin sans grandes difficultés.

Au moment où il passait la grande porte d'acier menant à l'extérieur, John vit Seamus venir vers lui à grands pas.

- Chef ! On les a trouvé mais il y a un problème...

John lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il continue.

- Il y a un nid de larmothes là-bas, les moldus ont été pris au piège. Ils ne sont que huit. Deux sont gravement blessés, un mort. Dix-sept bestioles. Harry et moi, on peut se les faire.

Le châtain acquiesça et se tourna vers ses soldats, venus se réunir autour de lui.

- Adam, Draco et moi, on récupère les gars et on les ramène ici, vivants bien sûr. Seamus, Harry, vous vous occupez des cibles et vous revenez. Vous deux, fit-il pour Han et Hermione, restez ici et contactez quelqu'un, qu'ils récupèrent leurs scientifiques avant qu'on reparte. Et qu'ils amènent l'argent.

- L'aug...

- Non, Draco, pas d'augmentation. On y va.

- Oui Chef !!

John en tête, ils approchèrent rapidement du nid. Les scientifiques étaient enterrés jusqu'aux épaules dans le sable, incapables de bouger, et quelques mètres plus loin se prélassaient près d'une quinzaine de larmothes.

Le groupe se sépara en deux, silencieusement et sans se faire voir, se cachant derrière les hautes dunes de sable. Pour se déplacer discrètement, ils devaient rester voûtés, avançant en étant courbés vers le sol.

John s'arrêta, faisant un signe de la main aux deux autres pour qu'ils fassent de même. Il regarda fixement Harry et Seamus se diriger vers les immenses bêtes. Celles-ci dépassaient le mètre au garrot, John ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais vu d'aussi grandes.

Les créatures étaient étrangement recouvertes de longs poils noirs, crépus et épais, suintant sous la chaleur et leur donnant un aspect graisseux. Leur tête était aplatie mais leur museau particulièrement long, et leurs horribles yeux globuleux semblaient tout voir. Elles marchaient parfois sur deux pattes, mais restaient la plupart du temps à quatre pattes ou même allongées.

John ne les aimait pas beaucoup (na : et moi non plus xD) (Nc :on se demande pourquoi X3) mais il devait avouer qu'elles étaient puissantes et leur cri pouvait rameuter leurs semblables en un éclair. Harry et Seamus avaient tout intérêt à ne pas se faire repérer... Pour l'instant...

Le châtain détourna enfin les yeux, sentant Draco et Adam attendre patiemment ses ordres.

- On attend qu'ils entrent en scène. Ils vont détourner l'attention. Adam, tu soigneras les blessés graves et tu les emmèneras. Draco, tu t'occuperas des autres. Si un larmothe s'approche, je m'en charge.

- Oui, chef, répondirent aussitôt les deux mercenaires.

Un hurlement strident et inhumain se fit soudain entendre, suivit par le rire tonitruant de Seamus. Adam eut un sourire amusé mais reprit vite son sérieux.

- On y va, fit John.

Aussitôt, ce dernier quitta leur cachette et avança à pas rapide, comme l'avaient fait ses deux soldats quelques instants auparavant. Dans sa main, sa baguette rasait le sol, laissant une fine ligne dans le sable, alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour rester discret.

Il fut le premier près des captifs, très vite rejoint par Draco. Les prisonniers qui n'avaient pas perdu connaissance soupirèrent de soulagement. John les déterra du sable d'un coup de baguette, se souciant peu de leur réaction. Il n'y avait que six hommes et deux femmes. Cinq d'entre eux suivirent Draco, boitant et trébuchant. Ils rejoignirent l'autre coté de la dune et John sut que le blond les menaient directement à la base, en sécurité.

- Chef, celui-là ne tiendra pas longtemps.

La voix d'Adam ramena l'attention de John sur les trois blessés restants. L'un d'eux était seulement évanoui, John le réveilla d'un sortilège.

- Debout, dit-il brutalement à l'homme qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Pas le temps d'être surpris, on est venu vous sauver. Vous pouvez marcher ?

Le scientifique, plutôt jeune, acquiesça finalement et se redressa avec mal. John pouvait voir la terreur et la panique dans ses yeux, mais il se maîtrisait plutôt bien. Adam se détourna enfin du second blessé.

- Très bien, chef, celui-là tiendra le coup sans problème. Prend-le sur ton dos sans crainte, ses blessures sont refermées, ça ira. Hum, par contre, je ne peux plus rien pour sa main...

Adam avait parlé d'une voix impersonnelle et calme, détachée même. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de supporter ce qu'il voyait et de rester concentré. Ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement. John trouvait que c'était une bonne qualité, même s'il avait parfois du mal à comprendre comment le medicomage faisait pour passer de sa nature optimiste à cet état de nonchalance.

- Je vais porter celui-ci, continuait Adam tranquillement, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Les plaies sont propres, ça ne saigne plus, mais il a perdu trop de sang, il lui faut une potion de régénération sanguine... Et une greffe là... Et là... Bon sang, il tiendra pas longtemps...

Tout en parlant, il avait chargé le blessé sur son dos, ce dernier ne sentait plus rien à cause des calmants. John fit de même et agrippa fermement le scientifique sur son dos. L'autre jeune blessé se mit en marche dès qu'ils avancèrent vers la base.

John jeta un coup d'oeil en direction des larmothes mais sut qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Harry et Seamus avaient décimé le troupeau de bestioles poilues, il n'en restait que deux, qui hurlaient encore de leur cri horrible.

Tenant fermement le scientifique inconscient sur son dos, John s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant à son tour la base...

* * *

**(Monde immatriculé 0001 - salle de rapport)**

- Les soldats Potter et Finnigan ont éliminé les dernières cibles et nous ont rejoints. Le soldat Geez a pu soigner les blessures de chaque blessé. Nous déplorons un mort, huit blessés. Les autres scientifiques avaient réussi à fuir dans le désert, ils ont été récupérés par une équipe sur place. Les secours sont arrivés deux heures après notre intervention. La transaction a été finalisée et nous avons ouvert le portail pour rentrer.

- Aucun problème chez vos soldats ? demanda le lieutenant Arthur Weasley en finissant de taper le rapport de John.

- Négatif, monsieur.

- Avez-vous pris soin d'effacer toute trace d'utilisation de la magie en présence des moldus ?

- Affirmatif, six sorts d'oubliette ont été lancés, monsieur.

- Bien, je vous remercie sergent Maugrey. Vous recevrez votre paye dans les jours qui viennent.

- Merci, monsieur.

John se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Il n'aimait pas vraiment rendre ses rapports mais en tant que chef d'unité, il s'y pliait sans broncher.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il vit que Draco et Harry n'étaient pas encore partis, comme l'avaient fait les autres. Ils l'avaient attendu dans le couloir. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient côte à côte, Harry assit à même le sol tandis que Draco sifflotait d'un air rêveur, appuyé contre le mur. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais John n'en fut pas surpris.

Harry n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, même lorsqu'on lui faisait la conversation, il répondait rarement, alors il n'allait jamais parler le premier aux autres. Quant à Draco, il parlait beaucoup plus facilement, mais sans que John ne sache pourquoi, le blond se renfermait lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec Harry, comme si sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Harry s'en était aperçu, il l'avait fait remarquer à John, mais le brun s'en moquait. Il avait l'habitude.

En le voyant, Harry se releva, sortant Draco de ses pensées.

- Ah, chef, fit ce dernier. Je voulais juste te dire que mon père organise un banquet ce soir alors je ne serais pas chez moi. Si tu veux me joindre, appelle moi sur ce numéro, je ferais aussi vite que possible.

- D'accord, sourit calmement John en prenant le bout de papier que Draco lui tendit.

Le blond fit le salut militaire et s'éloigna sans un mot. John mit le numéro dans sa poche et se tourna vers Harry, qui regardait distraitement le blond disparaître au détour du couloir.

- Et toi, Harry, tu voulais quoi ? fit gentiment le châtain.

- Rien, répondit doucement le brun au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu rentres chez ton père ce soir ?

- ... Non.

- Évidemment, soupira John. Bon allez, viens. Un ciné, ça te tente ? Trust est sorti hier soir, les critiques disent que c'est un bon film, ça nous détendra.

Harry acquiesça avec un petit sourire et emboîta le pas à John. Ce dernier continuait de parler, sachant que le brun l'écoutait silencieusement. Il espérait que ce dernier apprenne un jour à vivre pleinement et savait que jusque là, il prendrait soin de lui comme tout bon chef. Il était pourtant loin de se douter que, même s'il l'attendait, ce jour arrivait à grand pas... Et ni Harry, ni Draco ne le savaient non plus...

à suivre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) au prochain chapitre, un autre perso (sachant que je garde le meilleur (Harry et Draco :p) pour la fin :3)

Si vous êtes intéressé (on sait jamais) vous pouvez aller voir sur mon blog pour les esquisses que j'ai fais des perso et de l'uniforme qu'ils portent... le lien est sur mon profil :D (je me suis amusée à faire une fiche technique pour chaque perso lol on s'amuse comme on peut dans la vie 8D)

Ah, et désolée pour le private joke sur les larmothes, mais... qu'est ce que je déteste cette prof... et c'était tellement tentant xD

Note de l'Eclat de la Lune : point positif, t'as pas eu à chercher de nom pour les bestioles (vraiment contente de l'avoir jamais rencontrer XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Interdimensionnel

Auteur : kei.hotaru

Genre : UA, futur slash hpdm

Disclamers : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR, à part quelques perso (càd John, Adam et Han pour l'instant (je vous les prête si vous êtes gentils xD)) ;p

RAR: L'Eclat de la Lune : la voilà la suite héhé un peu baclée à cause de mon foutu blocage idiot... tssss Sois contente, Seamus et Adam sont toujours aussi stupides dans ce chapitre lol

yuki-chan : merci pour ta review ! et désolée pour l'attente... pour le couple, ce sera bien un drarry en fin de compte :3 et pour ta question, Harry et co vont effectivement rencontrer leur double (enfin Draco et Harry en tout cas). J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Zodiaque : voila la suite ! merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes pour le retard T.T (et merci d'avoir été voir mon blog lol)

Booooon, je suis très en retard non ? Normal, je suis une bonne à rien pas capable de respecter les délais que je m'impose moi même (et c'est là qu'on voit tout le respect que je me porte, ça fait peur xD)

Dans ce chapitre, deux POV (Hermione et Seamus) finalement, sinon j'arriverais jamais à finir cette fic...

Bonne lecture, si possible.

* * *

(Monde immatriculé 2278 - Forêt de Galiem) 

Ce qui avait d'abord poussé Hermione Granger à rejoindre les mercenaires n'était pas l'appât du gain ou la célébrité, comme la plupart de ses camarades, mais la soif de savoir et sa curiosité sans borne.

Depuis toujours, et aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours rêvé de découvrir de nouveaux mondes, de nouvelles cultures et espèces. Et ce rêve avait prit vie à son entrée chez les mercenaires.

Parmi toutes les missions qu'elle remplissait avec son unité, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que celle qu'elle effectuait à cet instant précis. Rien ne pouvait pourtant prédire que cette mission allait être intéressante...

Han, Adam et Harry s'étaient portés volontaire pour l'accompagner sur le monde immatriculé 2278. Ils avaient marché pendant près de trois heures, Han et Hermione notant autant qu'ils le pouvaient sur leur calepin, puis avaient établis leur campement près d'une rivière, au beau milieu de la forêt.

Tandis qu'Han installait l'équipement pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles sur ce monde inconnu, Hermione continuait d'examiner la faune et la flore environnante, enregistrant les informations sur un cristal magnétique, à l'instar du magnétophone moldu.

- Le développement de la nature indique qu'il y a des très fortes probabilités que ce monde de soit pas développé et n'ait pas de technologie informatique. En dehors des quelques animaux, mammifères pour la plupart, aucune rencontre humaine n'a été faite. La possibilité d'une culture tribale n'est pas à écarter, bien qu'aucune vie communautaire à forte densité ne puisse être prouvé pour l'instant.

- Comme tu es intelligente, Hermione, tu utilises pleins de mots savants...

- L'absence de civilisation indique qu'il faudra également survoler la forêt pour vérifier qu'aucune communauté n'a établit de société à l'extérieur de la forêt, continua la jeune femme en ignorant Adam. L'enregistrement des données nous indiquera ultérieurement la présence de personnes dans le...

Han soupira de soulagement. Il avait enfin fini l'installation du matériel et n'avait plus qu'à tout programmer pour que les machines reçoivent toutes les informations sur ce monde.

Hermione éloigna son cristal magnétique de sa bouche et se tourna vers Han avec un sourire.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? fit-elle.

- Oui, s'il te plait, répondit le plus jeune en tapotant sur son clavier d'un air concentré.

Hermione approcha et s'installa devant les écrans. Elle commença à rentrer les codes permettant le lancement des programmes, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier les chiffres, qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

- Où sont les deux autres ? demanda finalement Han, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- Aucune idée, fit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son écran, ses doigts pianotant à toute vitesse.

- Ils sont sensé nous protéger non ?

- Oui, oui, ils sont payés pour ça...

- Ouais...

- Ouais...

- C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les discussions hautement intéressantes entre intellos ordinateurophiles, intervint Adam d'une voix endormie.

Cette fois, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant le médicomage des yeux. Pourtant, ce dernier restait invisible.

- Et puis, juste pour mettre les choses au clair, c'est Harry qui est payé pour vous protéger.

Hermione leva les yeux vers un des arbres les entourant. Adam était allongé sur le dos, calé sur une branche très large, et ses yeux encore fermés prouvaient qu'ils avaient interrompu sa sieste.

- Moi, je suis là pour soigner vos bobos, continua le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, sa voix nonchalante semblant pourtant plutôt amusée.

- T'es payé pour dormir oui, répliqua Han sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Hum, en fait, oui...

Hermione éclata de rire et recommença à entrer les derniers codes.

- Tu risques de tomber, non ? fit-elle à Adam.

- Aucune chance, John m'aurait dit d'arrêter depuis longtemps sinon, répliqua ce dernier.

- Mais il te l'a dit au moins trente fois, fit Han avec une moue blasée.

- Ah bon ? se contenta de répondre Adam sans bouger. Il m'a juste dit de pas larguer Johanna sans lui laisser une chance.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ce matin, avant qu'on parte !

- Ouais, donc il m'a pas dit de pas dormir dans les arbres...

- Si !

- Non, il m'a dit de pas larguer...

- Mais... Ça n'a rien à voir, s'exaspéra Han.

- C'est bien vrai, fit Adam, dont la voix endormie indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à retomber dans les bras de morphée.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Il est crispant, quand il veut, grogna Han.

- Je t'ai enten...

Han fronça les sourcils et détourna enfin les yeux de son écran pour les poser sur la silhouette immobile au dessus de lui. Il lança un regard désabusé à son ami.

- Il s'est endormi au milieu de sa phrase, soupira-t-il.

Hermione sourit joyeusement et entra le dernier code avec un soupir de soulagement. A ses cotés, Han fit de même et se laissa tomber en arrière.

- Ah, au fait, où est Charlie ?

- Tu commences à avoir le même humour bouseux que mon père, Han, et ça fait franchement peur, ricana Hermione.

- Oui, moi aussi, j'ai peur Han, bougonna Adam, tout endormi.

- Toi, t'es pas sensé dormir ? fit Han en lançant un coup d'oeil au medicomage.

Le jeune moldu ne reçu aucune réponse.

- Il parle en dormant ou quoi ? se demanda sérieusement Hermione.

- Je veux pas savoir, soupira Han en se relevant pour s'étirer douloureusement. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ma question. Il est où Harry ?

- Je vais voir ça, fit la brunette en attrapant un émetteur.

Elle appuya sur le bouton principal et porta l'appareil à son visage.

- Harry ?

Seul un grésillement lui répondit.

- Harry ? T'es là ?

_- Oui. _

Hermione sourit.

- T'es passé où ?

_- Reconnaissance de terrain. Je reviens. _

- Euh, d'accord, répondit Hermione, bien que la communication fut déjà coupée.

Elle se tourna vers Han et échangea un regard avec ce dernier avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste. Hermione reposa l'émetteur.

Elle avait toujours connu Harry ainsi, très peu bavard et plutôt asocial. Elle savait bien que le passé de son camarade n'était pas vraiment joyeux, pourtant elle avait tout de suite su, en un regard, qu'Harry n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Le brun ressemblait parfois à une machine sans émotion. Hermione savait qu'il ne faisait que les cacher, car il ne pouvait pas les protéger autrement. Harry était peut-être le plus fragile d'entre eux, bien que ça paraisse inconcevable. La brune s'en était rendue compte, tout comme John, Adam et Seamus. Han et Draco ne semblaient pas vraiment y prêter attention, mais Hermione savait qu'ils acceptaient le comportement du brun.

Après tout, Harry était une légende vivante parmi les mercenaires. Cela signifiait qu'il avait rempli un nombre incroyable de mission, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il en portait les marques à vie.

Hermione s'était sentie honorée de pouvoir faire équipe avec les plus grands, elle leur portait énormément de respect. Et même si Harry pouvait parfois être un peu brusque, tout le monde semblait lui pardonner tous ses écarts, même les pires...

A part peut-être Draco, mais son attitude vis à vis d'Harry semblait rester un mystère pour tous, même John.

- Ah !

Hermione sortit de ses pensées en sentant Han lui tirer doucement la manche. Elle se tourna vers son ami et eut un sursaut.

Devant eux se tenaient trois hommes à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs. Hermione les observa un instant. Les trois nouveaux venus n'étaient apparemment pas humains, à en voir leurs longues oreilles pointues et leur iris jaunes. La mercenaire les identifia comme étant des elfes. Des elfes noirs, en prime, il faudrait qu'ils restent sur leur garde.

Pourtant, aucun d'entre ne portaient d'armes à première vue. Leurs vêtements étaient constitués en tout et pour tout d'une simple tunique de tissu léger et d'un pantalon de toile. Ils n'avaient ni chausses, ni peinture de guerre sur le corps.

- Vous êtes des humains ? demanda l'un d'entre eux en approchant lentement.

Hermione échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Han puis se tourna vers les elfes. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu.

- Oui. Nous sommes ici en tant que simples voyageurs, répondit-elle.

- Quels sont vos objets ? demanda l'elfe en pointant les ordinateurs du doigt.

- C'est sont des objets qui nous permettent de... ne pas nous perdre. Et ils nous permettent aussi de nous ramener chez nous.

L'elfe jeta un regard curieux à l'équipement mais ne bougea pas plus. Il reporta son regard sur les mercenaires et leur sourit.

- Vous êtes sur les terres de la tribu de Loariem. Nous craignions que vous ne soyez des ennemis mais il semble que vous soyez venus en paix.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Hermione avec soulagement. Nous ne sommes que de passage.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer votre chef, ou les gens de votre tribu, continua Hermione.

- Euh, 'Mione...

- Nous aimerions lier un contact avec votre peuple.

- 'Mione, insista Han en tentant d'attirer l'attention de la brune.

- Je pense que nous pourrions apprendre beaucoup les uns des autres, finit Hermione.

- 'Mione, Harry n'est pas encore là...

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit la brune. On ne peut pas rater une chance comme celle là, Han, nous avons pour mission de rentrer en contact avec les peuples pacifistes que nous rencontrons.

- Je sais bien, soupira Han.

Hermione jeta un regard aux elfes alors que l'un d'entre eux s'éloignait rapidement. Leur porte parole se tourna vers les mercenaires avec un sourire rassurant.

- Il est allé prévenir notre roi de votre présence et de votre requête. Je vous invite à me suivre jusqu'à notre cité.

Hermione acquiesça et s'avança vers eux, attrapant deux ou trois bricoles utiles en chemin. Alors qu'elle était à deux pas de l'elfe, elle entendit une épée sortir de son fourreau et se retourna d'un mouvement pour faire face à Harry.

Ce dernier avait sorti sa large épée et jetait plusieurs regards prudents aux elfes.

- Harry, tu tombes bien. Range-moi ça, on va les suivre jusqu'à leur village, dit Hermione avant de se tourner vers l'elfe, qui fixait Harry avec insistance. Ne soyez pas offensés par mon ami, il a simplement été surpris de vous trouver ici.

L'elfe hocha la tête et échangea un regard étrange avec le second elfe, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Harry s'avança silencieusement et vint se poster à coté d'Hermione. Cette dernière vit que le brun était plus que réticent à les suivre mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et enjoignit le pas aux elfes lorsqu'ils se tournèrent pour les guider à leur cité.

Harry la suivit aussitôt, jetant un dernier regard en arrière. Il se mit à observer chaque détail les entourant, enregistrant le moindre geste des elfes. Il resta légèrement en retrait et après quelques minutes de marche, il murmura un sort de discrétion.

- Dulcitera.

Plus personne ne fit attention à lui, Hermione continuait de discuter amicalement avec les deux elfes, et le brun élargit l'écart d'un pas. Il porta la main à son émetteur.

- Han ? appela-t-il. Sa voix passant inaperçue grâce au sortilège.

_- Ouip ? _

- Faîtes attention. Ça me plait pas.

_- Pas de problème. Si vous n'êtes pas rentré d'ici la nuit, j'appelle le chef en renfort._

- Bien.

_- Soyez prudent, Harry. On connaîtra toujours votre position grâce à l'émetteur. _

- Oui.

Harry remit l'émetteur dans sa poche et accéléra le pas pour revenir à la hauteur des autres. Décidément, tout ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas...

Ils avancèrent pendant plus d'une heure à travers la forêt. Harry prit soin de regarder par quel chemin ils passaient, et Hermione parlait encore avec les elfes. Ils finirent par arriver devant une cité construite dans les arbres.

Hermione leva les yeux avec émerveillement. Tout était vraiment magnifique... Mais alors qu'elle dépassait l'entrée du village, elle rencontra un mur magique très puissant et s'y cogna de plein fouet. Elle chancela un instant, jetant un regard surpris autour d'elle, puis perdit connaissance.

Harry, voyant sa camarade s'écrouler brutalement, dégaina son épée et courut vers le corps immobile d'Hermione. Il se cogna à son tour contre le mur magique et laissa échapper un grognement.

Se tenant le front d'une main dans un geste inutile pour stabiliser sa vision, il vit une dizaine d'elfes noirs s'approcher en ricanant. Il se releva, vacillant. Le choc aurait suffit à assommer n'importe quel sorcier, et Harry se sentait plutôt vaseux. Le regard étourdi, il vit un elfe lever un énorme bâton devant lui et l'abattre sur sa tempe. Puis, ce fut le noir.

* * *

(Monde immatriculé 0001 - Mac Donald) 

Seamus fronça les sourcils. Il déjeunait avec plusieurs de ses amis et n'avait aucune mission aujourd'hui. Pourtant son portable avait sonné et le temps qu'il parvienne à le sortir de sa poche, l'appel était déjà manqué.

- C'est qui ? fit un brun à coté de lui en voyant son air contrarié.

- Mon chef, répondit distraitement Seamus en composant le numéro de John.

- Quoi ? Mais on avait dit qu'on allait au ciné tout à l'heure. C'est pas ta journée de congé ?

- Désolé Dean, sourit le blond en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse.

Le dit Dean soupira.

- Tu te rend compte qu'il met moins de temps à rappeler son chef que sa copine ? fit un des amis de Seamus, assit en face de ce dernier.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est le grand John Maugrey, n'importe qui tomberait sous son charme.

- Tu nous invites au mariage hein ?

- Je serais le témoin !

- Rêve pas ! Ce sera moi !

- En tout cas, ce sera pas moi, fit Dean en sirotant son coca. Seamus pourra jamais se marier, il arrive pas à garder une copine plus de trois semaines...

Seamus colla le téléphone à son oreille, ignorant les remarques stupides de ses amis stupides. Ces derniers rirent bruyamment en lui envoyant une flopée de baisers de la main.

- Embrasse-le de notre paaaart...

- Vous pouvez crever les mecs ! ricana Seamus en leur tirant la langue.

_- Allô ? _

- Chef, c'est Seamus. Tu m'as appelé.

_- Oui, je sais que t'es en congé aujourd'hui mais on a un problème avec la mission dans le monde 2278. _

_-_ Ah ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_- Han m'a appelé en panique. Ils ont rencontrés des elfes noirs et le temps que les infos arrivent, Hermione et Harry étaient déjà partis avec plusieurs d'entre eux. _

- Des infos ? demanda Seamus sans comprendre.

- _Les elfes noirs mangent de la chair humaine. _

Seamus eut un frisson d'horreur. C'était vraiment pas bon signe...

- J'arrive tout de suite, fit Seamus en raccrochant.

- Oooohhh noooon, t'en va pas...

- Désolé mes chers concitoyens, mais le devoir m'appelle, et je n'aimerais pas retrouver Harry dans une soupe aux p'tit lardons. Surtout que c'est dégueu, la soupe...

Et le blond sortit en hâte du fast-food, ignorant les mines ahuries qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il s'élança dans la rue en courant, percutant pas mal de personnes qu'ils ne parvenait pas à éviter.

Harry était son meilleur ami, normal qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. C'était depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry qu'il voulait devenir mercenaire comme lui, et ça remontait à l'époque où ils avaient à peine six ans...

Oui, Seamus n'était devenu mercenaire que pour pouvoir rester avec son meilleur ami, il avait travaillé dur pour ça mais il avait finalement réussi. Les gens avaient souvent tendance à penser qu'il était plus superficiel qu'autre chose, Seamus s'en moquait pas mal de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Il _lui _avait promis de ne jamais abandonner Harry, il respecterait sa promesse.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même au principal concerné, à part à John. Seamus adorait son chef, il lui confiait souvent ses secrets et ce dernier les écoutait sans jamais le juger. Si Harry était l'ami qui lui était le plus cher, John Maugrey était la personne en qui il avait le plus de respect.

A ses pensées, il secoua la tête et accéléra encore. Il mit moins d'une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre le quartier général des mercenaires. En courant, il parvint rapidement aux vestiaires où l'attendait John et Draco.

- Te voilà, fit John. Change-toi rapidement, pendant que je t'explique la situation.

Seamus acquiesça et ouvrit le casier à son matricule, d'où il sortit son uniforme. Pendant qu'il se déshabillait, John fit signe à deux autres mercenaires d'approcher.

- Le soldat Ron Weasley de l'unité 14 et Blaise Zabini de l'unité 29 vont venir en renfort. On va juste récupérer Harry et Hermione et on rentre.

Les quatre mercenaires poussèrent un 'oui chef' retentissant et se mirent en rang, Seamus finit d'ajuster son uniforme noir. John eut un signe de tête satisfait et leur ouvrit la marche. Les soldats le suivirent aussitôt au pas de course.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du miroir, où ils allaient traverser le vortex. John s'avança vers les informaticiens qui leur ouvriraient le passage.

- Mission d'urgence, monde immatriculé 2278. Récupération des soldats Potter et Granger de l'unité 001, probablement blessés.

- Nous ouvrons le passage dans 48 secondes, répondit l'un des scientifiques.

- En rang ! s'exclama John. Quand je vous appelle, vous passez tout de suite.

- Oui, chef !

Le vortex apparut dans le cadrant de l'immense miroir et se stabilisa rapidement. John appela d'abord Draco, qui se dirigea au pas de course vers le vortex. Il disparut aussitôt. Puis vint le tour de Zabini, et ensuite de Weasley. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Seamus couru immédiatement vers le passage et traversa instantanément le vortex pour se retrouver dans le monde 2278.

Il se retrouva face à Han, qui lui fit un signe de tête mais resta silencieux. John arriva quelques secondes après Seamus et le passage se referma derrière lui.

- Pas de temps à perdre, fit le chef. Draco, Adam, Seamus vous venez avec moi. Weasley, Zabini, vous aussi. Han, tu rassembles le matériel.

- Oui, chef, fit Han en s'installant de nouveau derrière ses écrans.

- Adam, je t'avais dis de ne plus dormir dans les arbres, fit John en voyant le médicomage aux cheveux métalliques descendre à terre.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire mais ne dit rien. John soupira et fit signe aux soldats de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent la forêt en courant, retraçant le chemin qu'avaient pris Hermione et Harry un peu plus tôt grâce à l'émetteur qu'ils avaient gardés sur eux. Personne n'échangea un mot durant le trajet, même Seamus garda le silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pas de course devant la cité elfique, l'émetteur indiquait qu'Harry et Hermione ne bougeaient plus depuis plus d'une heure. Les mercenaires entrèrent sans hésitation dans la cité.

Seamus laissa échapper un sifflement. Ils étaient morts. Tous les elfes gisaient par terre, baignant dans leur sang, et pas un ne semblait avoir survécu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait autant de cadavres, mais ça lui faisait toujours une impression bizarre.

Courant derrière John, le blond chercha ses deux amis au milieu de dégâts et des corps. Il entendit Draco murmurer quelque chose mais ne put entendre ce qu'il disait. Lorsque John s'immobilisa, Seamus fit de même et repéra aussitôt ses deux camarades.

Hermione, le teint plus pale que de coutume, était adossée à un immense arbre et tenait un Harry inconscient dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle les vit approcher, elle resserra sa prise sur le corps inconscient du brun et leur sourit de soulagement.

- Chef, je suis contente que tu sois là, fit-elle alors que John s'agenouillait devant eux pour vérifier leur état.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda le châtain.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix fatiguée.

- Vraiment ? insista John en posant une main sur le front d'Harry.

- Il a perdu conscience depuis au moins une heure, souffla Hermione.

- Je vois, fit John en lançant un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

A en voir l'état des elfes, ils n'avaient pas dû connaître une mort rapide et douce... Le chef détourna rapidement les yeux pour les poser de nouveau sur Harry. Le brun était pale et respirait si doucement que son corps ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. John soupira, Seamus savait qu'il détestait autant que lui de voir le brun dans cet état.

- Seamus, Zabini, venez porter Harry. Weasley, ramasse les armes qu'il a fait tomber.

- Oui chef, répondit Seamus en s'approchant.

Le blond se pencha sur Harry et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il grimaça en réalisant qu'Harry était bien trop léger mais ne dit rien. Il se redressa et échangea un regard avec Blaise avant de lui faire signe de préparer la civière.

Le mercenaire de l'unité 29 acquiesça et fit apparaître une civière. Seamus y posa Harry et Adam en profita pour s'approcher et s'occuper du brun.

Pendant ce temps, Ron Weasley avait ramassé une bonne partie des armes d'Harry et en comptait déjà huit. Le roux regarda avec effarement toutes les armes coupantes du brun, se demandant comment il pouvait se déplacer avec autant de lames.

Draco s'était approché d'Hermione et l'avait aidé, avec John, à se relever. La jeune femme n'avait que quelques coupures que le blond soigna d'un coup de baguette. Voyant qu'il avait fini, le blond commença à s'éloigner.

- Si tu as mal quelque part, n'hésite pas à nous le dire, dit-il à la brune. Je vais voir s'il y a des survivants, ajouta-t-il à John.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et regarda Draco partir. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione avec un soupir.

- Combien de temps ? Pour tous les tuer, je veux dire...

Hermione lança un regard dans la direction d'Harry, dont le visage était couvert de sang.

- Une vingtaine de minutes, peut-être vingt-cinq, ils étaient tellement nombreux. Mais...

Elle inspira profondément.

- Il s'est acharné sur les corps pendant une demi-heure après ça. J'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter. Il a fini par s'épuiser, comme à chaque fois.

- D'accord, fit doucement John. J'en parlerais aux médecins qui s'occupent de ses crises. Pour l'instant, garde ça pour toi, je ne veux pas que ça sorte de mon unité.

- Bien sûr, chef, répondit Hermione.

Seamus avait observé la scène de loin et même s'il n'était pas assez près pour entendre la conversation entre Hermione et John, il avait réussi à lire l'essentiel sur les lèvres de la brune.

Soupirant, il reposa son regard sur Harry. Adam s'affairait à nettoyer le visage du brun pour vérifier qu'aucune plaie ne se cachait sous le sang des elfes. Mais Harry semblait n'avoir aucune blessure.

Le blond se releva lorsque Adam fit soulever le brancard d'un sort et décida de marcher à hauteur du visage d'Harry.

Les mercenaires reprirent le chemin arrière pour rejoindre Han et l'équipement. Une équipe de nettoyage ne tarderait pas à arriver pour enterrer ou incinérer tous les corps qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Pendant le trajet, Blaise et Adam discutaient, ouvrant la marche. John et Hermione restaient en arrière, parlant à voix basse de choses que Seamus aurait bien aimé entendre. Mais l'irlandais préférait rester près de son ami, au cas où il se réveillerait.

Ils avaient fait une grande partie du chemin quand Seamus vit Draco arriver à sa hauteur. Il dévisagea le blond quelques instants. Draco ne laissait rien paraître et semblait parfaitement indifférent, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour étonner Seamus.

- Comment il va ? demanda Draco en désignant Harry d'un léger mouvement de menton.

Seamus se demanda si le blond s'inquiétait vraiment pour Harry, mais fut plutôt ravi de l'intérêt de Draco pour l'endormi.

- Ben, comme d'habitude, il dort.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement. Il posa son regard sur le visage d'Harry pendant quelques secondes, puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose et se détourna aussitôt, s'éloignant de Seamus et du brancard sans rien ajouter.

Seamus le regarda faire, étonné. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il prit un air joyeux.

- Il est trop bizarre ce gars, hein, Harry.

Quelques pas plus en avant, Adam se retourna en entendant Seamus parler à un Harry trop inconscient pour répondre. Le medicomage croisa le regard de l'irlandais et lui fit un énorme sourire, que Seamus ne sut comment interpréter, mais qu'il lui rendit.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Han, ce dernier avait rangé tout le matériel et était déjà près à partir. Il ouvrit le passage et ils passèrent chacun leur tour dans le vortex. Dès qu'il fut de l'autre coté, Seamus se pressa de rejoindre Harry.

Une équipe de médicomages s'affairait autour du brun et s'apprêtait à l'emmener. Seamus lança un coup d'oeil à John, et voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son chef, il lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait d'Harry. John acquiesça et Seamus suivit l'équipe médicale.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, ils entrèrent dans une salle rattachée à l'infirmerie de la base. On lui fit signe d'attendre dehors, le temps que les médicomages s'occupe du brun. Le blond s'adossa patiemment au mur, face à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et il fut rejoint par John.

- Je vais aller faire mon rapport, je te confie Harry d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, répondit Seamus.

John lui sourit. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche arrière et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit au blond. Celui-ci s'en saisit mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander ce que c'était, John fit demi tour et s'éloigna.

- Appelle moi s'il y a un problème, lança-t-il avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Seamus secoua la tête et posa son regard sur l'enveloppe. La porte s'ouvrit sur les trois médicomages qui s'occupaient d'Harry et il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

- Vous pouvez rester avec lui, il se réveillera d'ici quelques heures, comme d'habitude.

Seamus acquiesça et attendit que les médecins soient partis pour se tourner vers la porte et entrer dans la chambre où dormait encore Harry. Il amena une chaise près de l'endormi et s'assit sans un mot, fixant le visage de son ami. Le brun avait reprit des couleurs et semblait dormir paisiblement.

L'irlandais avait l'habitude de veiller sur le sommeil de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, aussi savait-il que le brun finirait par se réveiller silencieusement, lui ferait ensuite un petit sourire se voulant rassurant mais qui serait plus incertain qu'autre chose. Et il savait aussi qu'au final, Harry n'aurait pas le moindre souvenir de cette journée...

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non ? fit doucement Seamus.

Avec un petit sourire, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortie l'enveloppe que John lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Son sourire s'élargit en découvrant deux places de cinéma.

- Harry, notre chef, c'est le meilleur ! Quand tu seras réveillé, je t'emmène au ciné, c'est pas génial ?

Bien qu'Harry ne répondît pas, le sourire de Seamus ne diminua pas et il attendit patiemment que son meilleur ami se réveille. Après tout, il avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

A suivre.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Je vous rassure, Harry va bien, il n'a pas été maltraité pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre... (Enfin, il s'en remettra x3) 

Désolée pour les fautes qui traînent...

Et désolée pour le retard. Je suis dans une période de blocage total et je suis complètement démotivée (ça doit être l'effet examens tout ça...) J'espère que ça va passer, en même temps je suis en vacances jusqu'à septembre, va falloir que je m'occupe (non je n'essaie pas de me motiver de façon pitoyable... :p)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Interdimensionnel**

**Auteur : kei.hotaru**

**Genre : UA, futur slash hpdm **

**Disclamers : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR, à part quelques perso ;p **

_RAR : _

_La Rose de Minuit : merci beaucoup ! voila la suite, j'espère que ma fic continuera a te plaire :-)_

_Saina : merci pour ta review ! pour répondre à tes questions, Voldy n'existe pas dans ce monde, ou du moins pas en tant que mage noir (mais qui sait, c'est peut etre un mercenaire lui aussi lol). et puis, pour leur age, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu jeunes j'explique un peu pourquoi dans ce chapitre :-) m'enfin, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! _

_Lynshan : coucou ! merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review, voila la suite :-)_

_L'Eclat de la Lune : tiens, toi qui aime les conneries, tu es servie avec ce chapitre lol_

_Ginnii : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu aimes bien John :-) je l'aime bien aussi lol pour les couples, je ne sais pas trop encore mais je n'ai pas spécialement pensé à faire un autre couple que Harry et Draco... mais bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, et désolée pour l'attente_

_Pitchoune.Z : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils sont un peu jeunes ? lol ben... c'est pas faux D mais il y a une raison pour ça :-) voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! _

_Isatis : merci beaucouuuup -////- voilà la suite, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer :-)_

_mo : merci pour ta review! en effet, on peut dire qu'harry a comme des crises de sadismes lol mais on en saura plus dans les prochains chapitres :p en tout cas, voici la suite !_

_Quetzacoalt : voui, c'est vrai lol ben justement, voilà la suite lol_

_MahOrO : merciiii :-) voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_emi : merci beaucoup! comme tu le vois, elle n'est pas abandonnée :-) voilà la suite !  
_

Alors là, je m'excuse pour avoir mis aussi longtemps a pondre ce chapitre... Cette année à la fac se passe pas très bien (j'ai dû changer de classe, changer d'option, changer d'emploi du temps pendant 2 mois, y'a eu les grèves et tout, m'enfin) j'avoue que ça m'a pas motivé à écrire... mais le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais de le faire venir plus rapidement :p

Dans ce chapitre, POV de Adam et Han :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**[Monde immatriculé 0001 - Manoir des Geez**

Adam sortit du manoir avec un immense sourire. D'un air guilleret, il prit une profonde respiration et commença à descendre les quelques marches du perron, sautillant presque.

- Adam !

Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil en arrière, toujours souriant, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus sombres, déboula sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Son visage était rougi par la colère et ses lèvres formaient un rictus qu'Adam ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Adam, reviens ici tout de suite !

- Pas question, répliqua le mercenaire en éclatant de rire.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- Ça, je m'en serais douté, vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre sens de l'humour.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Cette fois, Adam se retourna et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous parler du tout. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, nous avons enfin quelque chose _à peu près_ en commun.

- Tu ne peux pas te conduire comme ça ! Je suis ta mère ! s'indigna la femme.

- Bravo, vous êtes d'une perspicacité incroyable, je suis bluffé. Je n'ai plus à me demander d'où me viennent mes capacités intellectuelles hors du commun...

- Qu...

Adam fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air soudainement pensif.

- Ah, je retire ce que j'ai dis... C'est vraiment pas sympa pour moi-même, finit-il en retrouvant le sourire. Bon, sur ce, _mère_, je vous laisse. J'ai bien mieux à faire, comme... enfin, j'ai mieux à faire.

- Adam !

- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, lança-t-il avant de sortir définitivement de la résidence paternelle.

Il entendit sa mère l'appeler de nouveau mais il l'ignora et s'éloigna rapidement. Il avait l'habitude. Sa mère l'appelait, lui demandait de venir parler avec elle et il l'écoutait pendant un temps lui expliquer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devait quitter la milice des mercenaires.

Un grand avenir l'attendait, il était l'héritier de leur fortune, il valait mieux que cette vie dangereuse. Il lui suffisait de tout laisser tomber pour que sa vie soit assurée.

Adam l'écoutait en souriant, sirotant son thé en silence. Puis, lorsque sa tasse était vide, il se levait et partait. En fait, il ne venait que pour boire le thé hors de prix que sa mère lui offrait...

Sa mère le suivait en hurlant de rage mais n'arrivait jamais à le retenir. En voyant sa mère dans cet état, il se disait qu'il avait beau avoir perdu une heure, sa journée n'était pas gâchée pour autant. Il décidait alors de rentrer chez lui ou d'aller se promener un peu en ville.

Mais cette fois, Adam changea son habitude. Il prit la direction de la base, marchant sans se presser. Il traversa toute une partie de la ville avant de rejoindre le quartier général des mercenaires et lorsqu'il entra, il était déjà aux environs de midi.

La première fois qu'il était venu, Adam avait été surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucun adulte de plus de la trentaine. L'administration était gérée par des hommes et des femmes qui avaient souvent dépassés les trente ans, et il en était de même pour les scientifiques qui travaillaient là.

Mais quant aux mercenaires eux même, ils avaient pour la plupart moins de vingt-cinq ans. Adam avait rapidement compris que le métier voulait qu'on prenne sa retraite très tôt, lorsqu'on arrivait à rester en vie jusque là...

Beaucoup de gens pensaient cependant que ce système était terrifiant. Selon eux, les mercenaires n'étaient que des enfants soldats. Adam pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément tort mais qu'ils ne prenaient pas tout en compte : les mercenaires s'engageaient de leur propre volonté. Ils savaient le danger qu'ils encourraient. Mais ils n'étaient pas des enfants comme les autres, c'étaient indéniable...

De toute façon, personne n'était assez fou pour laisser quelqu'un devenir mercenaire s'il n'en avait pas les capacités...

Tout en traversant quelques couloirs, Adam salua les têtes qu'il connaissait et il arriva enfin dans les quartiers résidentiels. Peu de mercenaires vivaient sur place mais des appartements avaient étés aménagés pour ceux dont c'était le cas.

Adam n'attendit pas une seconde et frappa deux coups sur la porte. Il attendit à peine avant de voir le visage de Seamus apparaître alors qu'il lui ouvrait, tout sourire.

- Salut Adam ! lança le blond avec bonne humeur. Entre, entre !

Adam ne se fit pas prier et referma la porte après lui. Il se déchaussa et avança jusqu'au petit salon où l'attendait Seamus et Harry.

- Tu tombes bien, on allait manger, fit le blond en allant chercher un couvert de plus.

- Ça te dérange pas, Harry ? demanda Adam en souriant gentiment au propriétaire des lieux.

Le brun secoua vivement la tête, montrant qu'il était d'accord. Adam sentit son sourire s'élargir et vint s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Seamus revint avec le plat principal et le posa au milieu de la table.

- C'est chouette que tu sois là, fit Seamus. Plus on est de fous, moins y'a de bouffe pour les autres, mais bon...

Adam éclata de rire.

- Je me suis souvenu que John ne pourrait pas venir voir Harry aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer lui tenir compagnie.

- J'ai eu la même idée, rit Seamus.

- C'est sympa de votre part, fit Harry en les servant. Mais tu devais pas aller voir ta mère ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Adam.

- Si, si, j'en viens.

- Alors, comment c'était cette fois ? demanda Seamus en riant.

- J'ai mis un peu trop de sucre, mais le thé est resté bon quand même, répondit Adam avec un sourire malicieux.

Seamus éclata de rire et Harry sourit en coin.

- Tu vas finir par la rendre folle, fit remarquer le brun en plantant sa fourchette dans son steak.

- Tant mieux, elle commence à m'agacer.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Adam ne reprenne, toujours souriant.

- Elle n'aime ni mes cheveux, ni mes fringues, ni mon job, ni mes amis, ni mes copines, en fait elle n'aime rien de ma vie ou de tout ce que je fais. J'vais vous dire, en sachant que je suis la personne qui l'insupporte le plus au monde, je peux pas être plus comblé que ça.

Seamus éclata de rire et se mit à taper la table de sa main libre. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire mais Adam remarqua son petit sourire et la lueur amusée qui traversait son regard.

- Et sinon, tu vas mieux Harry ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur mission où le brun avait massacré une centaine d'elfes noirs, l'unité n'était pas repartie en mission. Harry avait subi un certain nombre de test et il n'avait pas eu le droit de repartir en mission avant que les medecins soient assurés de son état.

- Ils ont changés mes médicaments, répondit le brun de sa voix douce. Enfin, ils ont dit qu'il t'expliqueraient tout, vu que tu es le médicomage de l'unité.

- On repart en mission bientôt ? J'ai besoin d'argent... fit Seamus d'un ton pensif.

- D'ici quelques jours, à ce que j'ai compris.

- Génial !

Adam sourit. Lui aussi était content de reprendre du service. Les mercenaires étaient libres de changer d'équipe ou d'accepter des missions libres mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire cavalier seul. Il trouvait les missions beaucoup plus drôle quand il était avec son équipe. Et ce devait être le cas pour les autres, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait accepté de mission depuis une semaine.

Alors qu'il se levait pour aider Harry à débarrasser, la sonnette retentit. Seamus partit en sautillant pour ouvrir la porte. Adam entendit une exclamation ravie et tourna la tête pour voir John entrer dans la pièce.

Leur aîné leur sourit et les salua avec bonne humeur.

- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, dit-il. Je viens juste d'apprendre qu'on peut reprendre du service dès maintenant.

Seamus poussa un cri de joie.

- Préparez-vous pour demain matin, on a une mission de haut niveau.

John ajouta quelques détails puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, soupirant.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion importante. On se voit ce soir, au restaurant.

Adam fit un signe de main à son chef, tout sourire, et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'appartement. A son tour, il jeta un regard à sa montre. 14h15...

- Je dois y aller aussi, dit-il en se tournant vers ses deux amis qui se disputaient un morceau de chocolat. J'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

Harry acquiesça et accompagna Adam jusqu'à la porte. Seamus en profita pour enfourner sournoisement le carré de chocolat dans sa bouche avant de les rejoindre.

- On va au cinéma alors ? fit Seamus en se tournant vers Harry.

- D'accord, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Adam finit de lacer ses chaussures et se releva. Il sourit et salua ses deux amis. Puis il sortit et avança d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre la maison de celui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait.

Il marcha pendant près d'une demi heure avant de voir apparaître la maison de son professeur. Il ouvrit le portail sans prendre la peine de sonner et entra dans le jardin mal entretenu. Les herbes folles poussaient un peu partout et Adam ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour vu la pelouse tondue.

Avec un sourire, le mercenaire frappa à la porte et entra sans plus de cérémonie. Il referma après lui et alla rejoindre son professeur dans la cuisine.

- Bonjouuuur !

- Bonjour Adam, fit l'homme en lui lançant un bref regard. Du thé ?

- Oui merci, fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Alors, cette visite chez vos parents ? demanda le professeur en servant du thé dans une tasse. Toujours pareil ?

- Toujours pareil, répondit Adam en riant. Ils disent que ma vie est un échec et que je ferais mieux de tout plaquer pour rentrer.

- N'écoutez pas vos parents Adam, vous avez un réel talent. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais laissé un bon à rien devenir mon élève, mon enseignement se mérite.

- Et votre modestie se mérite toujours autant, à ce qu'il semblerait, rit Adam en amenant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

- Je vous fait déjà grâce de ma présence, n'en demandez pas trop.

- Si je voulais en demander trop, je vous achèterais du shampoing.

- Ne soyez donc pas insolent, nous prenons seulement le thé.

- Mais il faut bien que je m'échauffe, mon père ne va pas tarder à m'appeler pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis plus le bienvenu chez moi.

- Je croyais que vous ne l'étiez plus depuis longtemps.

- Que voulez-vous ? fit le jeune mercenaires avec une moue lasse. Ils ont du mal...

- Oh, je vois que votre noble famille d'imbéciles n'a toujours pas compris comment vous fonctionnez. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas hérité de cette merveille de décadence cérébrale.

- J'vous le fais pas dire... Ah ! j'en ai presque des frissons d'horreur !

Snape eut un rictus. Adam Geez n'était pas son élève pour rien.

* * *

**[Monde immatriculé 0001 - Banlieue de Londres. **

Han poussa un juron qui aurait fait frémir sa mère si elle avait été présente. Tournant la tête sur le coté, il laissa entendre son mécontentement.

- Papa !

La lumière revint aussitôt et Han sortit de sous la voiture avec aisance. Son père, dont il était presque la copie conforme, s'approcha en souriant d'un air désolé. On avait beau dire, ils ne se ressemblaient que physiquement...

- Désolé, fils, je t'avais pas vu.

- Tu rigoles ?! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de réparer la voiture !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit Oskar Doers en se grattant bêtement l'arrière du crâne.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai déjà Adam et Seamus à gérer, pitié, soupira Han en retournant à sa tâche.

- Tu peux pas les appeler, d'ailleurs, pour qu'ils te donnent un coup de main avec leur magie ?

- De un, ils n'ont pas que ça a faire. De deux, ils ne savent même pas comment fonctionne une voiture. Et puis, de trois, c'est illégal.

- Ah, fit Oskar.

- Han !

L'appelé glissa de nouveau sur le coté pour se relever et avança de quelques pas.

- Oui, m'man ? demanda-t-il en criant pour que sa mère l'entende de là où elle était.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années sortit de la cuisine, tenant un petit garçon de six ans dans ses bras.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous pour Raphaël. Tu peux garder tes frères et soeurs pendant que je l'amène chez le médecin ?

- Je t'ai dis que John m'avait envoyé un message, je peux pas ce soir !

Han se tourna vers son père.

- Plutôt mourir que de garder ces furies, chuchota-t-il.

Oskar éclata de rire et se tourna vers sa femme.

- Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

La mère de Han acquiesça avec un sourire et rentra à l'intérieur.

* * *

Han vint se placer devant le miroir, fixant son reflet d'un air sceptique. Sa plus jeune soeur venait de ruiner la chemise qu'il avait mis pour aller au restaurant avec son équipe. Il avait dû se résoudre à enfiler un tee-shirt appartenant à son frère, car tous ses vêtements étaient à son appartement et il n'avait plus le temps d'y passer. 

Il se retrouvait donc affublé d'un tee-shirt noir à manches longues recouvertes de sangles qu'il aurait mis un temps fou à boucler si son frère ne s'en était pas déjà chargé au préalable...

- Ça te va mieux que je l'aurais cru, fit le dit frère en souriant, tirant légèrement sur une sangle.

Han se tourna vers son cadet avec une moue lasse.

- T'as vraiment rien d'autre ?

- C'est le plus soft que j'ai, répliqua Joan en riant.

Han observa un instant son frère, réalisant que c'était effectivement le tee-shirt le plus neutre qu'il aurait. Il soupira d'un air résigné.

- Je vais encore me faire vanner mais merci quand même, dit-il en s'éloignant du miroir.

Han sortit de la chambre de Joan et referma la porte derrière lui avec une sorte de soulagement palpable. Il n'avait rien contre Cannibal Corpse, Finntroll, Sepultura et compagnie, mais c'était un peu trop... enfin, c'était trop pour lui.

- Vivement qu'il finisse sa crise d'ado, fit-il en entrant dans le salon.

- Tu rigoles ?! ricana Maria, la cadette de ses soeurs. T'es encore en plein dedans, toi !

- La ferme, sale têtard !

- Eh! Tu vois ?! T'es vraiment grave de critiquer les autres !

- Tu te permets de me vanner, toi, du haut de tes douze ans ?!

- Je suis plus mûre que toi !

Han ricana et fixa sa soeur quelques instants avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

- Je m'en vais, les avertit-il.

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte. Sa mère mit la petite dernière dans les bras de son père après que celui-ci ait embrassé son fils et elle lui colla à son tour une bise sur chaque joue.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut à ton appartement ? Tu veux emmener des légumes ?

- Non, merci, ça va. J'ai ce qu'il me faut.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, répondit Han avec patience.

- Tu repasses demain ?

- Non, mon équipe reprend du service dès demain, alors je pourrais plus venir tous les jours.

- Vraiment ? Harry va mieux ?

- Oui, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal cette fois.

- Tant mieux alors. Passe le bonjour à John de notre part.

- Et autres aussi, sourit son père alors que Han ouvrait la porte pour sortir.

- D'accord. Bonne soirée, à bientôt, dit-il gentiment en sortant de la maison familiale.

Il fit un dernier signe à ses parents et à sa soeur, même si elle avait vraiment abusé en ruinant sa chemise, et referma la porte. Il rejoignit la rue d'un pas vif pour aller à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Mais alors qu'il posait le pied sur le trottoir, une voiture s'arrêta devant lui en crissant bruyamment et la vitre s'abaissa.

- Adam ?! s'écria Han en reconnaissant le conducteur.

- Suuuuurpriiiiiise, chantonna le mercenaire aux cheveux argentés, tout sourire.

Han le fixa, incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'Adam s'impatiente.

- Ben, tu montes pas ? fit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

- Depuis quand t'as le permis ?

- Ne t'occupes pas de ces détails, allez monte !

- Tu plaisantes ! Je monterais jamais dans la voiture d'un mec qui a pas le permis ! Non seulement on risque de mourir, mais si on se fait contrôler par la police, on... Me fait pas ces yeux-là !

Adam continua de papillonner des yeux avec sa moue de chien battu.

- Alleeeez...

- Noooon !

- S'il te plaiiiiiit...

- Nan, je te dis ! s'obstina Han.

- On va être en retard ! John va pas être content. Il va m'engueuler. Je vais être triste...

- Tu parles, tu sais autant que moi que John est parfaitement incapable de t'engueuler, tu le manipules complètement !

- Comme Seamus avec Harry ?

- Ouais pareil. Sauf que, toi, tu arrives à manipuler tout le monde...

Adam éclata de rire.

- Bon allez, monte, c'était une blague. On me prêterait pas une voiture de fonction si j'avais pas le permis. Tu demanderas à John.

Han lui lança un regard dubitatif mais abdiqua enfin. Il monta du coté passager. Adam sourit et démarra doucement. Le trajet dura près d'une demi heure durant laquelle Han parla beaucoup, sachant que Adam n'aimait pas faire la conversation mais écoutait toujours les autres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le restaurant moldu que John avait choisi et Adam se gara à quelques mètres de l'entrée, près de John, Seamus, Harry et Draco, qui les attendaient à coté du parking.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, John vint à leur rencontre, l'air contrarié.

- Adam, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas emprunter les voitures de fonction sans permission et de ne pas conduire avant d'avoir le permis...

Le medicomage sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Han sembla s'étouffer.

- Quoiiii ?! s'écria-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Adam.

- Je le ferais plus, promit Adam avec un sourire nonchalant.

John soupira et laissa Adam rejoindre un Seamus hilare et un Harry souriant discrètement. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Han s'avança pour faire de même. Seamus, visiblement de très bonne humeur, ne lui répondit pas et se mit à lorgner sur lui.

- Sympa ton tee-shirt, fit-il avec un immense sourire. Tu t'es découvert de nouvelles tendances musicales dont tu ne nous aurais pas parlé ?

Han se renfrogna. Seamus continua.

- Et dire que tu t'es moqué de moi, parce que dans le monde 9052, j'étais dans un groupe de rock avec Harry, Ron et sa soeur... Et que je portais un kilt avec classe, en passant ! Magnifique concert, d'ailleurs, même si Harry était complètement ivre...

Draco se renfrogna à son tour. D'un mouvement brusque, Seamus tourna la tête vers lui, son sourire devenant trois fois plus large.

- Oooohhh mais on ne t'oubliera jamais _Dray_, chanteur de music sentimentale...

Adam et Seamus éclatèrent de rire, sous la mine renfrognée du blond, qui plissait légèrement les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas concerné par ce qu'il se passe avec mes doubles, dit-il en se détournant d'un air qui se voulait indifférent.

- Ah, arrête, on sait tous que tu te réserves pour une carrière musicale, ricana Seamus.

- Mais tu n'as même pas écouté les chansons de son double, intervint Harry. Tu sais pas si tu n'aurais pas aimé.

Han vit Draco lancer un coup d'oeil rapide à Harry. Il lui sembla pendant un quart de seconde que le blond avait légèrement rougit mais il avait dû rêver car le visage de Draco était maintenant aussi impassible que d'habitude.

Han détourna les yeux du blond lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Il salua Hermione avec bonne humeur et celle ci lui répondit avec un sourire. La brune le dévisagea quelques instants et Han craignit qu'elle ne se moque elle aussi de son tee-shirt, car seul John n'avait fait aucune remarque, mais son amie ne dit rien et se contenta de tirer sur les sangles.

- C'est à Joan ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais...

- Ça te va pas.

Han esquissa un sourire mais ne dit rien.

- Bon on y va ?! s'exclama Seamus.

- Gentil, gentil, fit Hermione en tapotant le haut de la tête du blond.

Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais John coupa court à toute discussion quand il vit Han lui faire signe qu'il avait faim.

- On y va. Geez ! appela sèchement John en voyant le soldat parti draguer à quelques pas.

Le mercenaire se mit au garde-à-vous, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, sous les regards émerveillés des demoiselles. Han soupira, blasé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui excitait tant les gens quand ils voyaient des mercenaires. D'accord, ils pouvaient être impressionnants, y'avait qu'à voir John ou Draco, mais ils restaient des soldats qui ne se battaient que pour l'argent.

- Pitoyable, dit Han en s'éloignant, ne voulant plus entendre les gloussements des jeunes femmes qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Suivant John, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et rejoignirent rapidement leur table. Un serveur vint leur offrir la carte presque immédiatement. Il y avait quelques avantages à être adulé par le commun des mortels...

- Ils ont des sushis ? fit joyeusement Seamus. J'adore les sushis !

Sa voix eut un écho et résonna quelques secondes.

Han sursauta et fixa Seamus avec de grands yeux, mais les autres ne semblèrent pas particulièrement choqués par le phénomène. Ni John ni Draco ne levèrent les yeux des menus, Adam continuait de sourire en coin et Harry tapotait le dos de Seamus pour le calmer. Hermione se pencha vers lui.

- Ça arrive parfois, quand un sorcier fait ou dit la même chose qu'un 'autre lui-même' d'une dimension parallèle. C'est rare, parce qu'il faut qu'ils le disent exactement au même moment.

- Un autre Seamus Finnigan est en train de commander des sushis, fit Seamus en riant.

- De toute façon, fit Draco en lançant un regard las au blond, on est dans un restaurant italien, alors ils auront pas de sushis.

- Mon double à plus de chance que moi, soupira Seamus avec une moue déçue.

- Quand vous aurez fini de dire des conneries, je pourrais peut-être vous expliquer la mission de demain, dit John en refermant sa carte.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, attentives.

- Bien, fit John avec satisfaction. C'est une mission de rang B, mais il va falloir être très prudent parce que c'est un monde retardataire.

- Un quoi ? demanda Han.

- Un monde qui n'a pas évolué aussi vite que les autres mondes, expliqua Hermione. Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas à la même époque que nous.

- Ils ne sont pas trop en retard, répliqua John. Ils doivent être en 1970, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faudra trouver un moyen pour cacher nos visages si on ne veut pas changer la courbe temporelle dans leur monde.

- C'est à dire ? fit Seamus.

- C'est à dire empêcher ton double de naître, par exemple, répondit Draco.

- Oh.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera une mission à longue durée. On doit détruire des trolls norvégiens qui dévastent le pays. On en aura pour plusieurs jours. Prévenez vos familles.

- Oui, chef, répondirent les soldats d'une seule et même voix.

- Maintenant, mangez, la mission sera difficile demain.

A suivre.

* * *

Voilà :-)

J'ai fais des crossover avec une autre fic, ça fait peur lol (le seamus qui est dans un groupe de rock et qui mange des sushis vient de ma fic Super Star, pareil pour le fameux Dray xD )

Prochain chapitre plus long avec... les maraudeurs ! Si je suis inspirée, ça pourrait même durer sur deux chapitres :p l'histoire prend forme lentement mais sûrement (enfin je crois)

Joyeux Noel a tout le monde !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Interdimensionnel**

**Auteur : kei.hotaru**

**Genre : UA, futur slash hpdm**

**Disclamers : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR, mis à part quelques perso (càd John, Adam et Han pour l'instant (je vous les prête si vous êtes gentils xD (et que vous me demandez la permission))) ;p**

**Note : Bon, j'ai mis du temps, hein ? Je suis vraiment plongée dans la fic Super Star... A la base ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, mais je l'ai coupé en deux (sinon vous auriez jamais vu cette moitié aujourd'hui...) Je vais essayer de me motiver à la continuer, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal... **

**Rar : **

**Titmo : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Draco a effectivement un petit faible pour Harry, mais chut, c'est secret :D Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Isatis : ****Coucou ! Désolée, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ! merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **

**L'Eclat de la Lune : ****No comment ... J'rigole xD Bon tu l'as déjà lu (y'a pas moins de 5 minutes...) j'vais essayer de faire le prochain plus vite :D**

**Dororo03 : ****Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Orokasa : ****Toa... c'est rare que tu me laisses des petites reviews surprises x3 héhé c'est vrai que je peux plus me passer de Seamus, je l'aime trop ce perso... C'est un débile xD**

**Lynshan : ****Merciiii ! Voila la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras :D**

**Toumies : ****merci pour ta review, voila la suite, pas vraiment avec des dinosaures... j'espère que t'arriveras a te remettre dans le bain après cette longue attente...**

**Ambrena : ****coucou ! merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié d'aller en laisser une sur ton dernier chapitre (pourtant je l'ai adoré !)) je vais remédier à ça très bientôt :D voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise !**

**Jenin : ****merci pour ta review ! elle m'a fait très plaisir :) l'histoire va accélerer un peu a partir de maintenant ! en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Voila, je vais essayer de continuer cette fic la semaine prochaine ( vu que ma super pote Orokasa vient squatter chez moi dans deux semaines (on va voir le concert de l'Arc en Ciel ! Kya !!) avec elle chez moi c'est Super Star va bien avancer lol)**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est mieux que rien nan ?**

**M'enfin... Bonne lecture ( et désolée pour les éternelles fautes qui traînent... ) **

* * *

**(Monde immatriculé 9317)**

**(Parc de Poudlard - 12h16) **

**( J -9 )**

Un éclair zébra brusquement le ciel sans nuage, frappant durement le sol de Poudlard. En une fraction de seconde, l'unité 01 se retrouva au milieu du parc.

John fit un pas en avant, regardant attentivement autour de lui. Personne n'était là pour les accueillir, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance car à force de missions dans l'enceinte de l'école, l'équipe avait fini par mémoriser les emplacements principaux : le bureau de Dumbledore, la Grande Salle, ainsi que chacune des entrées des quatre maisons.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda le leader en se retournant vers son équipe, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Tous acquiescèrent, réajustant leur uniforme. Harry, en enfilant sa veste noire, remarqua qu'elle était trouée et que plusieurs lanières de cuir étaient arrachées. Il soupira.

- Il est temps que tu aies une autre veste, Potter, dit Draco. Tu te bats comme un barbare, tu devrais prendre plus soin de tes affaires.

- Je suis payé pour me battre comme un barbare, répliqua Harry d'une voix sans timbre.

- Ça ira comme ça, les gars, coupa John.

Aussitôt, les six soldats se mirent en cercle autour de leur chef, attendant les instructions. John acquiesça avec satisfaction, voyant qu'il n'avait même plus besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il voulait.

- Alors, récapitulons l'ordre de mission. Nous sommes dans le monde 9317, le 29 mai 1974.

- 1974 ? répéta Seamus d'un air incrédule. Comment c'est possible ?

- Mais t'écoute jamais ou quoi ? fit Han en fronçant les sourcils. Le boss l'a déjà expliqué deux fois !

- Oui, et j'ai la flemme de le refaire. Que quelqu'un éclaire sa lanterne vide, s'il vous plait, soupira le boss en question.

- Eh ! Elle est à moitié vide... Ça veut aussi dire qu'elle est a moitié pleine ! s'exclama Seamus en souriant.

- Je plains les trois neurones restants, cingla Han.

Adam esquissa un sourire discret tandis qu'Hermione poussa un soupir excédé.

- Pour en revenir au sujet de base, dit-elle d'une voix calme, ce monde a connu un dérèglement temporel, et il est en retard d'une vingtaine d'année par rapport aux autres mondes. Dans l'ensemble, l'univers suit la continuité des autres mais il y a quelques particularités.

- Comme quoi ? fit Draco, attentif.

- Le fait que le sorcier Voldemort n'existe pas dans cet univers, ce qui n'est pas spécialement étrange, on a déjà rencontré pas mal de mondes où il était inexistant. Par contre, les trolls de Norvège sèment la pagaille dans le coin et on nous demande de nous en occuper.

- Apparemment, les sorciers sont impuissants contre eux et on va devoir y aller à la force brute, continua John. Le temps de les repérer, il nous faudra au moins quelques jours. Ça ne va pas être une mission de tout repos.

- Combien de temps ? demanda à nouveau Draco, voyant du coin de l'oeil Seamus et Adam jouer à pierre papier ciseaux, visiblement désintéressés par la conversation.

- Au maximum, quatre semaines. Mais deux suffiront, j'espère. Donc, pendant qu'Hermione et Han chercheront l'emplacement potentiel des trolls, vous vous entraînerez jusqu'à ce que vous n'en puissiez plus, dit John à l'intention de Seamus et Harry.

Ces deux derniers acquiescèrent, échangeant un petit sourire.

- Adam, tu prépares tout ce dont tu as besoin, on devrait te laisser la salle des potions pour ça. Et tu fais le plein, je te veux opérationnel 24h/24.

- Bien sûr chef, répondit le medicomage avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi, Draco, tu vas sur le terrain chercher des infos.

- Okay, j'y vais tout de suite...

- Attends, il y a autre chose, le retint John.

Draco stoppa son mouvement et se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son chef, attendant de savoir ce qu'il avait à ajouter.

- Vous vous doutez que comme ce monde est en retard, les gens autour de nous ont vingt ans de moins que ceux que nous connaissons. Il est très possible que vous croisiez vos parents ou vos grand parents, ou une autre personne de votre entourage.

- Les parents de Draco, Harry et Seamus doivent être élèves ici, se souvint Hermione en lançant un coup d'oeil aux concernés. S'ils voient leur visage, il y a des chances qu'ils les reconnaissent. Ça pourrait changer le futur...

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? dit Draco.

- Soit on change vos apparences, soit vous portez un masque, tenta la jeune femme.

- Pas question de changer d'apparence, j'ai déjà donné et ce ne fut pas une réussite, répliqua Seamus avec une grimace.

Han eut un pouffement indiscret qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler par une quinte de toux, sous l'oeil noir de l'irlandais.

- Et je veux pas dire mais, leur avenir, on le change déjà rien qu'en venant ici, continua ce dernier sans se laisser démonter.

- Mais on ne le change pas individuellement, répliqua Hermione en se tournant vers John.

Ce dernier semblait perdu dans sa réflexion, fixant le visage d'Harry sans vraiment le voir.

- Chef, l'appela Adam. On fait quoi ?

- Oui, répondit-il en revenant sur terre. Draco ne va pas rester à Poudlard, il n'a donc pas besoin de prendre part à cette discussion. Seulement, reste discret, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du blond.

- Comme toujours, répliqua Draco en replaçant son sac sur son épaule. Dans ce cas, j'y vais. Je ferais attention.

- Préviens nous dès que tu as quelque chose.

Le blond acquiesça et transplana aussitôt, laissant ses frères de combats seuls. John revint vers les autres, souhaitant régler le problème au plus vite.

- Si Harry et Seamus doivent porter un masque, alors nous en porterons tous un, dit-il.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'on vient du futur, murmura pensivement John en matérialisant magiquement son propre masque.

**( Monde immatriculé 9317)**

**(Grande Salle - 12h16 )**

**(J -9)**

Les élèves et les professeurs déjeunaient dans une effervescence générale. Chacun savait que les plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre, dont Dumbledore, s'étaient concertés et avaient fait appel à un groupe de mercenaires très puissants. Des mercenaires venant d'un autre monde.

Le directeur avait avoué, quelques jours plus tôt, l'existence de mondes parallèles au leur. Il leur avait calmement dit que l'un de ces mondes était très puissant, et que les sorciers en venant pouvaient régler leurs problèmes.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que leur appel à l'aide avait été lancé, mais aucune réponse ne leur était revenue. Jusqu'à ce matin. En effet, une lettre était arrivée, blanche et impersonnelle. Elle disait seulement "_Votre demande a été prise en compte, nous vous envoyons dès aujourd'hui notre unité la plus compétente. _"

A la table des Griffondors, deux élèves étaient au centre du tumulte provoqué par cette arrivée. Leur enthousiasme commençait à déteindre sur leurs camarades.

Le premier était un jeune homme brun aux grands yeux bleus qui exprimait son contentement par de larges gestes et un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres. Le second, un adolescent un peu plus grand, aux cheveux en batailles et avec de petites lunettes posées sur le nez, riait à chaque mot de son ami. A coté d'eux on voyait un adolescent blond aux traits fatigués, plus calme, qui ne disait rien mais lançait des regards amusés à ses deux amis.

- Ils vont arriver, disait Sirius Black, le premier. Et ils seront immenses ! Et avec des biceps gros comme ma cuisse ! Et les trolls vont faire BAM ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Sa main rencontra sa fourchette avec violence et un morceau de poulet vola au dessus des têtes pour finir sa course dans les cheveux blonds platine d'un élève à la cravate verte et argentée. Ce dernier retira lentement la viande graisseuse de sa tête sous une tempête de rires, et se leva, blême.

Son air furieux suffit à faire taire les adolescents infernaux alors qu'il se tournait vers les rouges et or, et le Griffondor brun aux lunettes se releva à son tour, souriant en coin.

- Un problème, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

- Potter... Apparemment, tu veux prendre une raclée à la place de celui qui...

- Qui t'a re-décoré façon pouilleux tout gras de la chevelure ? le coupa James Potter en ricanant.

- On appelle ça un Rogue aussi, s'exclama Sirius Black avec entrain.

- Messieurs ! les coupa une Minerva McGonagall à l'air contrit. Ça suffit, 5 points en moins pour Griffondor.

James Potter ne dit rien mais continua de fixer le Serpentard avec un air goguenard, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer ce dernier.

- Ris tant que tu le peux, Potter...

- T'inquiètes, j'avais pas besoin du conseil pour me marrer, répliqua le Griffondor sans cesser de sourire comme un bienheureux.

Lucius Malefoy commença à se détourner lorsque Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence complet. La salle se tut, curieuse. Ce fut alors qu'ils l'entendirent…

Le bruit de pas se rapprochant, devenant de plus en plus fort, comme le son de plusieurs tambours qui amplifiaient leur rythme. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter, tous retinrent leur souffle et laissèrent leurs yeux s'agrandir d'excitation et se tourner vers la grande porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement sur John, qui avança sans un mot jusqu'à la table des professeurs, suivit par ses frères d'armes. Les élèves virent passer six soldats masqués et armés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, marchant les uns derrière les autres par rangées de deux. Arrivé à la hauteur de Dumbledore, John fit un geste de la main et aussitôt les six mercenaires se figèrent, faisant sursauter les adolescents près d'eux.

- Soldats ! rugit John.

Harry, en même temps que les autres, se mit au garde à vous d'un mouvement brusque, faisant encore sursauter la moitié des adolescents. Ils restèrent immobiles comme des statues, ignorant les chuchotis impressionnés qui s'élevaient autour d'eux.

Le brun fut un instant troublé de se retrouver à quelques mètres de l'alter ego de son père, 20 ans plus jeune. Celui-ci était debout, près des autres Griffondors, et les regardait avec curiosité, Harry réussit sans trop de difficultés à rester stoïque et à garder son regard fixé droit devant lui. Il savait qu'à coté de lui, Seamus aussi se résonnait pour ne pas chercher sa mère des yeux.

- Repos, ordonna enfin John d'un ton sec.

Harry laissa ses membres se détendre mais resta droit comme un i, tout comme ses frères d'armes. Il conserva son visage impassible et concentré, sentant désagréablement le regard de son père posé sur eux de façon insistante.

- Nous voici, dit John en redirigeant une partie de l'attention de la salle sur lui. Nous prenons la situation en main, l'un de mes hommes est déjà parti en reconnaissance. Votre problème sera réglé dans les jours qui viennent, en attendant, nous vous prions de nous laisser installer notre matériel ici.

- Bien sûr, fit Dumbledore en se levant et en allant à leur rencontre. Nous sommes tous ravis de vous voir arriver aussi rapidement, et le temps que vous retrouviez la trace les trolls, vous pouvez faire comme chez vous dans ce château.

- Merci de votre compréhension, fit John en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Je vous fais confiance, vos soldats sont impressionnants.

John inclina de nouveau la tête, approuvant le directeur tout en le remerciant de son compliment. Seamus laissa échapper un gloussement, et reçut un discret coup de pied dans le mollet de la part d'Han. Ils récoltèrent quelques regards amusés de la part des élèves.

- Vos hommes peuvent se joindre à nous s'ils ont faim, à moins que vous ne préfériez qu'on apporte de quoi déjeuner dans vos appartements.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

John se tourna légèrement vers les mercenaires.

- Hermione, Han, Adam, trouvez-vous des places et mangez. Harry, Seamus, allez poser tout le matériel dans la chambre qu'on vous indiquera et après vous pourrez manger.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna l'irlandais.

- Quelque chose à dire ?

- Chef ! Non chef ! s'exclama le blond, avec un sourire caché par son masque

Il leva une main et fit léviter le matériel devant lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie tout suivant le petit elfe de maison qui lui indiquait le chemin à leurs appartements.

- Harry, tu l'aides, mais surtout tu fais en sorte qu'il fasse pas de conneries, souffla John.

- Chef. Oui chef, dit Harry en lui faisant le salut militaire avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif pour rattraper son meilleur ami.

Le brun sortit et laissa la salle silencieuse derrière lui. Avec son sourire habituel, Adam prit place à la table des Pouffsouffle, juste à sa droite, tandis qu'Hermione et Han se tournèrent vers la table des Griffondor.

Leur long masque blanc, lisse comme de l'ivoire, qui couvrait la totalité de leur visage, disparut de moitié et en laissa le bas à découvert. En face de Han, un Sirius Black de 16 ans laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné.

Les deux mercenaires échangèrent un regard amusé à travers les fines fentes de leur masque, puis ils se servirent en silence. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le jeune Griffondor qui semblait trouver ce silence inapproprié.

- Alors comme ça, vous venez d'un autre monde ?

James s'étouffa presque dans son verre.

- Eh ben, bravo Sherlock, railla-t-il. Tu pourrais faire un effort, tu vas passer pour un abruti...

- Eh ! s'insurgea son meilleur ami avant de marquer une pause. C'est quoi, ça, Sherlouck ?

- C'est moldu, répondit Han de bonne grâce.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Vous connaissez des trucs moldu ? fit Sirius avec curiosité.

- Je suis moldu, répliqua Han en roulant des yeux, bien que personne ne puisse le voir.

- Sans rire ?! s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Vous avez l'air assez jeune pour des soldats à vous entendre, coupa James.

La table était attentive à la conversation, les élèves les plus jeunes se penchaient même en avant pour mieux voir le nouveau centre d'attraction.

- On a le même âge que vous, il semblerait, répliqua simplement Han en haussant les épaules.

Hermione, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, crut bon de s'expliquer devant les mines ébahies des élèves de Poudlard.

- Dans notre monde, il est courant que ceux qui entament une carrière de mercenaire commencent leur formation dès 10ans, dit-elle. Pour ma part, je ne suis mercenaire que depuis 2 ans, donc je n'ai pas encore autant d'expérience que les autres.

- Harry a...

- Harry, c'est une autre histoire, coupa la brune.

Han acquiesça et retourna à son repas.

- Harry, c'est celui qui est parti avec le blond ? demanda Sirius.

Hermione le fixa quelques secondes.

- Oui.

- Je l'ai trouvé très classe avec sa grosse épée. Pas toi ? ajouta-t-il à James.

- Si ! répondit son ami avec entrain.

Han et Hermione échangèrent un sourire, imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait Harry s'il avait été là.

- Votre chef à l'air de bien l'aimer, continua Sirius, enhardi par l'attitude des deux soldats.

- Le chef nous aime tous bien, répliqua Han. Mais Harry... C'est assez spécial.

- Ah ? fit James sans paraître surpris pour autant.

- Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, et Harry est...

- Han, prévint Hermione, faisant signe à son ami de ne pas en dire davantage.

Ce dernier approuva vivement, bien que ce fut inutile. Sirius et James se lançaient déjà en coin des regards enthousiastes.

- SOLDATS ! rugit brusquement John. Fini la récréation, vous êtes pas là pour vous faire des copains, au boulot !!

Les trois soldats se levèrent d'un bond, faisant encore sursauter quelques élèves, et saluèrent leur chef avec un 'Chef, oui chef !' sonore. Leur masque reprirent leur forme initiale tandis qu'il sortaient, au pas de course, remplir leur mission.

**

* * *

****( Monde immatriculé 9317 )**

**(J -5, 14h27)**

Cela faisait trois jours que les mercenaires étaient arrivés. Les élèves ne voyaient les sept soldats réunis que le matin, à l'aube, lorsqu'ils faisaient leur entraînement dans le parc, jusqu'au petit déjeuné. Ils se séparaient ensuite pour le reste de la journée.

Adam restait pour la plupart du temps enfermé dans les cachots, préparant des potions et des soins. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il maîtrisait les sortilèges de guérison et il ne s'entraînait plus autant à la magie.

Hermione et Han étaient presque toujours dans la bibliothèque, récoltant toutes informations utiles. Ils n'en sortaient que pour manger et vérifier le matériel informatique de temps à autre.

John supervisait l'ensemble des activités de ses hommes, parcourant à longueur de journée les immenses couloirs bondés d'élèves. Il lui arrivait aussi de plus en plus souvent de faire des rondes régulières pour vérifier que l'école n'avait aucun talon d'Achille quant à ses protections.

Ce n'était pas pourtant vers eux que se portait le regard des Poudlariens, mais bel et bien sur Seamus et Harry, qui passaient la moitié de la journée dans le parc à s'entraîner au combat. Les deux jeunes hommes se battaient en duel du matin au soir, ne faisant presque pas de pauses.

Ce fut en ce dimanche après midi ensoleillé de mai que presque tous les élèves sortirent dans le parc pour observer les deux mercenaires se battre. Et parmi eux, Harry repéra immédiatement les trois maraudeurs (nda : héhéhé Peter n'existe pas, Peter n'existe pas x3).

Il fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant d'enchaîner les attaques et les parades. Il était bien entraîné mais même s'il avait pu laisser entrevoir une émotion, elle aurait de toute manière été caché par le masque qu'il portait.

La proximité du double de son père, bien que plus jeune, avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. Rien que de poser les yeux sur James Potter lui tordait l'estomac. John l'avait remarqué, mais avait eu le tact de ne rien dire. Par contre, Seamus, qui l'avait lui aussi remarqué, n'avait pas gardé sa langue dans sa poche et avait tenté de rassurer Harry par tous les moyens.

Mais le brun n'y pouvait rien, il ne contrôlait pas la terreur irrationnelle qui s'emparait de lui quand "son père" était là. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas "le même", que "celui-là" n'agirait pas comme le faisait son père, rien n'y faisait. Et Harry était vraiment content que le masque qu'il devait porter dissimulait son visage à la vue de tous.

Calmant instinctivement sa respiration, Harry se concentra sur le duel. Il esquiva un tacle en sautant en l'air et le pied de Seamus frôla ses bottes. En se réceptionnant, il remarqua John, debout au milieu de quelques élèves, surveillant leur entraînement en tant que chef d'équipe. En le voyant, Harry songea un instant que John ne devait pas seulement passer les voir pour vérifier leurs activités, mais sûrement aussi parce qu'il s'ennuyait un peu.

- Harry !

Le coup de Seamus passa à quelques centimètres de son cou, Harry l'esquivant de justesse.

- Tu rêvasses ma grande ? le provoqua Seamus.

Le brun resta silencieux, parant un autre coup.

- T'es pas drôle aujourd'hui, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?! continua Seamus.

Harry savait que Seamus poussait le jeu à un niveau plus élevé, mais sa remarque le fit presque sourire. Il devinait l'air moqueur et malicieux de l'irlandais en face de lui.

- Allez, réagis quoi, s'impatienta le blond en essayant de lui porter un nouveau coup au visage.

Harry l'esquiva encore, restant silencieux, et contre attaqua d'un mouvement rapide que son ami évita souplement. Sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de répliquer, le brun attaqua de nouveau. Il dégaina son énorme épée mais manqua de nouveau Seamus.

- Ben voilà, rit le blond en se relevant prestement de sa roulade d'esquive.

Harry marqua une pause puis se rua sur Seamus, sa lourde épée rasant la terre du parc, coupant l'herbe sous sa lame. Le blond fit un bond souple et évita l'attaque en riant, mais Harry se retourna à demi et amorça un mouvement pour frapper le blond à l'épaule.

Seamus eut un sursaut de surprise et ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup. Une fraction de seconde avant que l'épée ne le touche, un éclair bleu sortit de lui et frappa Harry en plein visage, propulsant le brun en arrière. Le masque du brun explosa sous le coup et le mercenaire tomba lourdement au sol, face contre terre.

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise et d'horreur, James Potter et Sirius Black s'approchèrent pour voir si le soldat allait bien.

- Désolé Harry, tu m'as pris par surprise, s'excusa Seamus en se penchant pour aider le brun à se relever. Je maîtrise pas encore très bien ma magie instinctive, continua-t-il avec une moue misérable.

- J'ai rien, t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry en se relevant.

- Et merde, jura le blond en fixant Harry.

Harry passa une main sur son visage à nu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au sol et vit les restes de son masque éparpillés. Il releva ensuite la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec un James Potter médusé.

**A suivre. **

Voilà !

( Pourquoi des trolls de Norvège? me direz-vous... eh bien : parce que ma mère est norvègienne et qu'elle m'a traumatisé quand j'étais petite, à me raconter les histoires des trolls qui vivent dans les montagnes et mangent des enfants qui sortent sans leurs parents... )

A bientot (j'espère...) !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Interdimensionnel**

**Auteur : **

**Genre : UA, futur slash hpdm**

**Disclamers : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR, mis à part quelques perso (soit John, Adam et Han pour l'instant) ;p**

Deux ans et demi depuis la dernière update, isn't it ? Je ne pourrai jamais m'excuser assez auprès de ceux qui attendaient cette suite... J'avoue avoir complètement baissé les bras... Mais me voici de retour ! Et j'espère qu'après ce long hiatus, la motivation ne s'envolera plus !

**Merci à Isatis, doudidi, Picadilly, Dororo03, JullyReed, Petite fee en sucre, L'Eclat de la Lune, Osmose, Toumies, liz54210, Mao, Mokalyne, Asuka Tanku, Lady Ange Shadow pour vos reviews - même si ça fait une eternité que vous les avez laissé... :(**

**Petit résumé des épisodes précédents **: Il y a un nombre infini de mondes parallèles. Un de ces mondes a réussi a contrôler les vortex pour passer d'un monde à l'autre à volonté. Ce monde en a fait un commerce et a créer une immense armée de mercenaires qui passent d'un monde à l'autre pour effectuer des missions.

Dans l'équipe de mercenaires : John, le chef, Harry, Seamus, Adam, Draco, Hermione et Han.

Ils reçoivent une mission dans un monde retardataire (qui est encore en 1974) et portent donc un masque pour ne pas changer le cours des évènements. Pendant un entraînement, Seamus repousse une attaque de Harry grâce à sa magie instinctive défensive. Le masque de Harry se brise.

Voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Harry passa une main sur son visage à nu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au sol et vit les restes de son masque éparpillés. Il releva ensuite la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec un James Potter médusé._

Le long moment de silence qui suivi rendit la scène presque surréaliste. Les yeux se posaient sur le mercenaire, puis sur James Potter. Les principaux concernés s'étaient figés et se dévisageaient.

Puis les gens se mirent à chuchoter, excités et curieux. Harry, sentant les regards posés sur lui, se détourna de James et se tourna vers Seamus, le visage impassible mais le regard presque suppliant. Le blond soupira, se gratta la joue et haussa les épaules.

- Harry ! fit John d'une voix autoritaire, s'approchant d'un pas vif.

Le chef de l'unité vint se placer entre Harry et le jeune Griffondor. Il lança un bref regard à son subordonné avant de se tourner vers James.

- Mr Potter...

- C'est toi ! s'exclama soudainement Sirius en attrapant l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Regarde James, c'est toi !

James resta silencieux, bouche bée, les yeux toujours rivés sur Harry. Remus fit un pas en avant.

- Regarde mieux, Sirius. James n'a pas tout à fait le même visage...

Harry releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Remus.

- Il a les yeux verts, fit Sirius en acquiescant.

Seamus posa une main sur la tête d'Harry, échangeant un rapide coup d'oeil avec John. Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers les élèves attroupés autour d'eux.

- Dans notre monde, Harry est ton frère jumeau, dit le blond d'une voix assurée.

Les chuchotis s'intensifièrent. James détourna enfin les yeux d'Harry et son regard se posa sur le mercenaire blond.

- Mon jumeau ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, continua John. Les choses peuvent être complètement différentes d'un monde à l'autre. Dans notre monde, tu as un frère jumeau.

James sourit et se remit à dévisager Harry. John retint un soupir. Ainsi, les dégats seraient limités. Heureusement que Seamus était là... Le blond était bien le seul à pouvoir trouver un mensonge réaliste en un temps record...

- C'est possible ça ? insista James, visiblement troublé.

- Tout est possible, répliqua Seamus avec un sourire amusé.

- Retournez à l'intérieur, ordonna calmement John à l'intention de ses deux subordonnés. L'entrainement est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Harry et Seamus hochèrent la tête et reprirent au pas de course le chemin du château sans un mot de plus. John dispersa rapidement les élèves et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre les deux guerriers.

* * *

La rumeur fit le tour de l'école avant même la fin de la journée. L'un des mercenaires était le frère de Potter dans un autre monde.

John avait décidé que porter un masque était désormais superflu, puisque Harry avait été repéré. Seamus avait donc dû changer d'apparence pour ne pas être reconnu, même s'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune modification à faire : il tenait plus de son père, moldu, que de sa mère.

Mais si le blond avait boudé un moment, il avait finalement pris la situation avec humour et n'arrêtait plus de répéter qu'il allait garder cette apparence pour rentrer et traumatiser sa pauvre mère.

Harry, lui, s'était renfermé sur lui-même et parlait encore moins que d'habitude. La présence des maraudeurs, qui ne cessaient de le suivre pour lui parler, avait le don de le rendre encore moins sociable que d'habitude.

Il n'avait réussi à se retrouver seul que lorsqu'il s'était enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Seamus. Mais son répit fut de courte durée, et quelqu'un vint bientôt frapper à la porte.

- Harry ? fit Seamus d'une voix hésitante.

Le brun se replia sur lui-même, s'enfonçant davantage dans les couvertures de son lit. Il resta silencieux, les yeux fermés, le corps étendu dans l'obscurité. Seamus ouvrit la porte et une partie de la chambre s'éclaira soudainement, redevenant sombre après qu'il eut fermé la porte.

Harry écouta attentivement. Seamus ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants puis fit quelques pas. La lampe de sa table de chevet s'alluma lorsqu'il enclencha l'interrupteur et une faible lumière inonda la pièce.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Harry entendit des pas rapides sur la moquette.

- HYYYAAAAAAA !

Seamus lui tomba dessus. Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

- Alors mon coco ! On boude ?

- ...

- Non ? Même moi, tu me boudes ? s'exclama Seamus en relâchant sa prise sur les couvertures.

- Non, s'empressa de répondre le brun.

Seamus resta un moment silencieux, fixant Harry d'un air pensif.

- Moi, je trouve qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à ton père, dit-il enfin.

Harry ne bougea pas.

- Hey, tu devrais en profiter pour exorciser un peu tout ça. Je sais que ton père te fout une trouille de tous les diables, mais lui, c'est pas ton père...

Harry se dégagea lentement de ses couvertures et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il dévisagea son ami, qui était maintenant assis en tailleur à coté de lui et le regardait avec sérieux.

- T'en penses quoi ? ajouta le blond. T'as rien à craindre de ce James Potter là.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je le ferais. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Seamus sourit et hocha la tête.

- Demain alors !

Harry baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Demain, il le ferait.

* * *

Oui, il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à James Potter, il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire...

Harry avait fini son entraînement matinal avec Seamus depuis une bonne heure, mais au lieu de rentrer, il avait décidé de flâner un peu dans le parc. Il aimait bien Poudlard, c'était un endroit qu'il trouvait vraiment très beau. Il avait plus d'une fois envié ses alter ego qui avaient la chance de faire leurs études ici.

Perdu dans sa contemplation du lac, il n'avait pas vu James s'avancer d'un pas hésitant. Le jeune Griffondor était arrivé à sa hauteur et lui avait sourit en le saluant. Harry avait répondu à son salut après un bref moment de silence. Et maintenant, aucun des deux n'osait reprendre la parole.

- Tu...

Harry manqua de sursauter.

- T'as pas l'air de trop être à l'aise avec moi, fit remarquer James.

Harry le dévisagea un instant. C'est vrai que ce garçon là ne ressemblait pas à son père, quand il le regardait bien. Il n'avait pas cette lueur qui animait les yeux de son paternel.

- Je ne m'entend pas très bien avec mon p- frère, répondit-il finalement.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama James, surpris.

- Je sais pas. On ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu, mentit Harry. Je crois qu'il me déteste vraiment.

- Oh... Et toi, tu le déteste aussi, je suppose.

- Non.

- Ah non ?

- Non, répéta Harry.

James sentit qu'il touchait une corde sensible et préféra changer de sujet.

- Et comment tu as fais pour devenir aussi fort ? C'est dingue la puissance que vous dégagez...

Harry hésita un instant à s'enfuir, mais il devait reconnaître que parler avec James n'était pas désagréable même si cela le rendait nerveux.

- Nous suivons un entraînement spécial depuis notre enfance. Des cours intensifs, si tu préfères. Rien à voir avec les deux heures de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par semaine que tu connais. C'est un peu comme... un élevage... Un élevage de machines de guerre...

James le regardait parler, fasciné. D'un coté, il trouvait les mots d'Harry incroyablement horribles - élevage, machine... Mais de l'autre, la vie de son "frère" lui semblait terriblement attirante. Il imaginait toutes les choses incroyables qu'il avait pu voir, tous les mondes qu'il avait visité, toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu.

- Ça doit être fantastique, fit-il en souriant.

- Fantastique ? répéta pensivement Harry. Je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours vécu de cette façon. Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

- Tu as été enrôlé de force ? demanda James en sentant son enthousiasme dégringoler.

Harry le fixa un instant sans rien dire.

- Plus... ou moins. Mon père m'a forcé...

James parut surpris.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'imagine pas du tout Papa faire ça...

- Mon père n'est pas le tien, répliqua sèchement Harry. Et je ne suis pas ton frère.

- Oui... Oui, bien sûr...

Harry sentit qu'il avait un peu refroidit la conversation, mais il fallait que les choses soient claires. Pas question de s'attacher, ou de même de se rapprocher de qui que ce soit pendant une mission.

- Je vais te laisser, dit finalement le mercenaire. J'ai été content de pouvoir te parler. Je n'ai jamais pu le faire avec... avec James.

Le Griffondor lui offrit un sourire, quelque part un peu rassuré que la voix du soldat soit redevenue douce.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. La conversation lui avait fait du bien, et lui avait un peu éclairci les idées. Il savait qu'en rentrant dans son monde, son père le terrifierait toujours autant, mais au moins ici il n'avait rien à craindre.

* * *

De son coté, Adam avançait d'un pas tranquille le long des couloirs, sifflotant presque. Après voir été enfermé pendant des heures dans les cachots à préparer des potions, le jeune homme sortait enfin prendre l'air.

Il souriait aux élèves qu'il croisait mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour leur parler, évitant même ceux qui tentait de l'aborder. Non, ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était parler à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas lui parler, c'était beaucoup plus amusant...

Et il trouva finalement celui qu'il cherchait...

Assis seul sur un banc dans le parc, feuilletant un épais livre à la couverture rouge, Adam reconnut aussitôt le brun. Le mercenaire n'hésita pas un instant, il avança tranquillement jusqu'à Severus Rogue, qui lui lançait de vifs coups d'oeil meurtriers pour le dissuader de venir plus près.

- Aaahh, expira bruyamment Adam en s'asseyant à coté du brun. Ça boum ?

- Pardon ? répliqua le jeune Serpentard en se tournant vers lui d'un mouvement sec.

- Ça gazouille ? Ça farte ? Ça roule ?

- ...

- Ah, t'aime pas les expressions moldues, j'adore trop la tête que tu fais en ce moment...

Adam sourit en voyant le jeune Severus se renfrogner. Douce vengeance contre son mentor...

- Je plaisante ! Tu le sais bien, non ?

- Pourquoi vous me parlez comme si on était amis ? répliqua Severus avec hargne.

Adam hurla de rire intérieurement.

- Mais on est même plus qu'amis ! dit-il avec un énorme sourire. On est demi-frères !

Severus le fixa, se demandant visiblement s'il devait le croire ou non.

- Ta mère s'est marié avec mon père après avoir trompé ton père pendant des années, et je suis né de leur relation adultère, même si après ils ont officialisé et tout...

- ...

- Severus... Je suis... ton frère.

Adam se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son rire en voyant la tête de son vis à vis. Le pauvre Serpentard avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- C'est... c'est vrai ? bégaya le brun.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Adam en affichant un énorme sourire.

Le visage de Severus se referma aussitôt. Il détestait se faire avoir comme ça. Adam rit devant l'air contrit du jeune sorcier.

- C'est toi qui m'as appris à mentir comme ça, rit-il en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

- Alors on se connaît ?

- Non, mais je connais ton alter ego, répondit Adam. On est ami, d'une certaine façon.

Le mercenaire se demandait ce qu'aurait penser son mentor s'il l'avait entendu. Cela le fit sourire.

- Salut Severus...

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Adam dévisagea cette Griffondor aux yeux verts et à la chevelure épaisse et emmêlée. Il n'avait eu la chance de voir le visage de la mère de Harry qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il connaissait le brun et il s'agissait d'une photo ancienne, mais il la reconnut aussitôt.

Il se rendit compte que, si Harry souffrait de voir le double de son père, ça devait être encore pire de croiser celui de sa mère... Et il espéra de tout son coeur que la jeune femme n'aille pas se mettre sous les yeux du mercenaire brun.

- Salut Lily, fit Rogue.

La rousse regardait maintenant Adam avec un grand intérêt. Le mercenaire lui offrit un sourire poli et se releva.

- J'ai du travail, je vous laisse.

Les deux élèves le regardèrent s'éloigner, un peu surpris de le voir partir si vite. Adam reprit rapidement le chemin des cachots et de ses potions. John avait raison. Se lier avec des gens d'autres univers pouvait se révéler dangereux. Il valait mieux éviter les contacts jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent.

* * *

Harry se réveilla automatiquement lorsque son matelas s'affaissa légèrement. Une main s'était posée tout près de son oreiller. Ses yeux, légèrement accoutumés à l'obscurité, se posèrent sur la silhouette légèrement penchée au dessus de lui.

Ses réflexes prirent le dessus sur sa raison et il se projeta sur l'ombre. Il roula hors de son lit, chuta au sol dans un bruit sonore, entraînant le visiteur nocturne avec lui. Il se retrouva au dessus de celui-ci, son avant-bras droit calé contre la gorge de l'autre, le gauche maintenant les mains affolées qui tentaient de le repousser.

- Potter ! souffla une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

La lumière s'alluma et Harry releva les yeux pour voir Seamus les dévisager en haussant un sourcil. Le brun baissa les yeux et lâcha immédiatement sa victime, s'éloignant d'un mouvement souple. Draco se redressa, massant sa gorge.

- Désolé, souffla Harry, mal à l'aise.

Draco ne répondit pas, le fixant simplement sans ciller. Après quelques secondes, il détourna les yeux, l'air songeur, et se releva.

- Préparez-vous, la mission continue, on a du boulot. On part d'ici vingt minutes.

* * *

- HARRY ! FAIS ATTENTION ! hurla Han, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Harry se retourna et esquiva de justesse la massue que le troll voulait abattre sur lui. Dans mouvement précis, il fonça sur le troll et le transperça d'un coup d'épée. Le sang presque noir de la créature gicla sur lui, salissant ses vêtements déjà tachés. Le troll rugit de rage et lança son arme sur Harry une fois de plus. Le brun se jeta sur le coté, sentant le fer passer à quelques centimètres de son bras. Il effectua une roulade en avant et leva son épée. La lame transperça une seconde fois la chair de son ennemi. Le troll tomba à terre en gémissant et Harry finit de l'achever d'un rapide coup d'épée, abrégeant les souffrances de la créature. Il essuya rapidement son visage avec sa manche mais ne se soucia pas de ses cheveux imprégnés du liquide carmin.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il évalua rapidement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il ne voyait plus John ni Seamus depuis un moment, ils étaient sûrement restés près de la clairière d'où ils avaient lancés l'attaque.

Il ne voyait pas Adam non plus. Le médicomage avait dû partir à la poursuite de trois trolls qui avaient pris la fuite vers le nord. Harry et Draco avaient été séparés alors qu'ils pourchassaient les trolls furieux qui courraient tout droit vers Han et Hermione, qui avaient installés leur matériel plus loin.

Il se retrouvait donc seul avec Han et Hermione, contre quatre trolls. Il gardait Han à coté de lui, il devait le protéger. Un moldu n'avait aucune chance contre ces créatures.

L'une d'elles se rua vers eux. Harry agrippa Han et le poussa sur le coté. Il rassembla ses forces et saisit son épée à deux mains. D'un coup puissant et précis, il décapita le troll. Le corps tomba à terre dans un dernier spasme. Harry fit signe à Han de revenir derrière lui, ce que le moldu fit sans se faire prier.

Voyant Hermione en mauvaise posture, Harry courut jusqu'à elle et frappa dans le premier troll à sa portée. Il donna plusieurs coups avant que la créature ne s'écroule. La seconde rugit de rage et se jeta sur lui. Il esquiva la hache mais vit le poing de l'ennemi arriver droit sur lui. Il leva son bras devant lui pour se protéger. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit ses os craquer et serra les dents. Ignorant la douleur, il rafermit sa prise sur son arme et profita d'une ouverture pour transpercer la chair du troll, qui se mit à grogner de douleur. Un dernier coup et le combat fut terminé.

Harry se releva avec difficulté. Son bras blessé retomba le long de son corps, comme inanimé. Une nausée le prit et il se pencha pour vomir.

- Ça va ? demanda Han en regardant avec horreur le sang couler de la bouche du brun.

- J'ai un os cassé, répondit Harry. Ou deux.

- Harry ! hurla Hermione. Je m'occupe de celui-là, fit-elle en désignant le dernier troll, qu'elle avait réussi à assommer. Va aider Draco ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils détruisent le matériel !

Harry acquiesça et s'élança. Son bras le faisait souffrir comme jamais mais il se refusa à s'arrêter. Il entendait les bruits d'un combat dans la clairière où était placé le matériel. En un instant, il arriva et vit Draco qui repoussait deux trolls. Harry inspira un grand coup, ignorant la fatigue et la douleur qui transperçaient son corps, et s'élança vers le blond.

En le voyant arriver, Draco fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner des deux trolls, et, sans quitter les deux géants du regard, il cria en direction du brun :

- Potter ! Ils ont déréglés les machines ! Ne touche à rien !

Harry acquiesça, notant que Draco tenait à peine debout. Il vint se placer entre le blond et les trolls, faisant barrière de son corps pour protéger son frère d'arme. Dans ce combat, la magie ne servait à rien et il fallait y aller à la force brute. Force que Draco ne possédait pas, et dont Harry commençait à manquer.

- Reste derrière, lança Harry en voyant les deux trolls se jeter sur eux.

Avec un cri de rage, Harry évita un coup et répliqua en plantant sa lame dans le pied d'un troll. La créature hurla de douleur en sentant l'épée trancher ses tendons. Avant de s'écrouler, il donna un coup de poing puissant qui projeta Harry en arrière.

Le brun s'effondra sur Draco, qui grogna de douleur. Harry se releva difficilement et s'apprêta à repartir à l'assaut quand un bip irrégulier attira son attention.

- Merde ! jura-t-il en voyant les machines de mettre en route. Malfoy, reste pas là !

Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et Harry comprit qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il sursauta en entendant une détonation puissante et recula d'un pas en voyant un vortex s'ouvrir.

Un grognement lui rappela la présence des trolls derrière lui, mais son reflex fut de se jeter sur Draco, dont le corps inconscient était irrémédiablement aspiré par le vortex. Il ne parvint pas à rattraper le blond, qui disparut dès qu'il traversa le vortex.

Sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire, Harry se sentit aspiré lui aussi.

A suivre.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre : deux Harry, deux Draco, ça va être rigolo !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Interdimensionnel**

**Auteur : Hotaru**

**Genre : UA, futur slash hpdm**

**Disclamers : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR, mis à part quelques perso (soit John, Adam et Han pour l'instant) ;p**

Réponse aux reviews :

Dororo03 : héhé merci pour ta review ! tu trouveras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre :p

Orokasa : tu crois que j'ai tué des gens ? xD en tout cas, j'ai pas mis deux ans à pondre la suite ! na ! xD

Sellyah : merci beaucoup beaucoup ! ta review m'a fait très plaisir :-) je vais essayer de l'updater régulièrement :p

L'Eclat de la Lune : hu hu (imagine le smiley xD) je t'ai eu par surprise ! tu t'y attendais pas hein x) et ouais, j'ai la foi ! (j'ai repris les cours, faut que je m'occupe :p)

Isatis : merci beaucoup ! je vais essayer de ne pas lacher cette fic ! et puis, à partir de maintenant ça va devenir intéressant ;D

System41 : merciii ! pour moi l'histoire est assez claire en fait, mais je conçois bien que ça ne doit pas être le cas pour les lecteurs xD si tu as des questions ou que je ne suis pas claire, n'hésite pas à me le dire ;p en tout cas, voici la suite, merci encore pour ta review :-)

hopeless mitsuki : merci beaucoup pour cette review ! pour le coup, oui tu m'as donné un peu de motivation pour écrire ce chapitre ! ça fait plaisir tout ce que tu me dis, je vais tout faire pour publier régulièrement ! quant au passé de Harry, c'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça va arriver assez rapidement :-D

Voici donc la suite (déjà !) ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, et ceux qui suivront le seront probablement aussi, mais les updates seront plus rapides (je l'espère!).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**(Monde immatriculé 2245)**

**(Poudlard)**

**11h47**

Harry leva les yeux. Draco le fixait avec insistance. Il lui jeta un regard curieux, attendant qu'il parle, mais le blond continua de l'observer en silence.

- Quoi ? demanda finalement le brun avec impatience.

- Rien, répliqua Draco en détournant lentement les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr ! Dis-moi.

Le blond soupira. Il avait l'air vraiment ennuyé maintenant. Harry pouvait le voir à l'expression de son visage.

- Pourquoi tu restes pas pour les vacances de noël ? lança soudain Draco en relevant les yeux.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer.

- Ce que t'es têtu ! Je t'ai dis que mes parents me veulent à la maison pour noël ! Et je t'ai dis qu'ils veulent bien que tu viennes pour les vacances. Hannah invite une copine aussi.

Draco fronça le nez.

- La dernière fois que je suis venu, ça ne s'est pas très bien fini, je te rappelle...

Harry sourit d'un air moqueur.

- En même temps, t'avais qu'à pas me tripoter !

Blaise, assis à coté de Draco, ricana sous la remarque, s'attirant un coup de coude dans les cotes qui eut le don de le faire taire. Satisfait, Draco reprit.

- Je te tripotais pas ! Un petit bisou de rien du tout ! J'ai le droit d'embrasser mon petit ami quand même ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- T'as le droit, concéda Harry. Mais pas devant ma mère. Ça la rend folle. Elle croit que j'ai encore cinq ans.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Harry avait raison dans le fond, il n'avait aucune envie de revivre la scène que Lily Potter lui avait fait. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi embarrassant de sa vie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ma mère a proposé que tu viennes pour les fêtes. Reste sage et elle te laissera tranquille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est ça, moque-toi ! grommela Draco en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Harry et Blaise rirent devant son air ronchon. Un raclement de gorge agacé les calma aussitôt et ils baissèrent la tête en voyant Mme Pince passer près d'eux et leur faire les gros yeux.

Une fois la bibliothécaire éloignée, Harry releva la tête et fit une grimace contrariée.

- Elle nous a dans le collimateur là. On ferait mieux de partir.

- T'as raison. Il est l'heure de manger en plus, répondit Blaise en refermant aussitôt son manuel de sortilèges.

- Viens Draco, fit le brun à l'intention de son petit ami.

Ce dernier soupira une fois de plus mais abdiqua et se leva. Il alla reposer le livre qu'il lisait à sa place et rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Aussitôt à leur hauteur, il attrapa la main de Harry et la serra entre ses doigts. Le brun lui offrit un large sourire.

Les trois Serpentards prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott qui se joignirent à eux. Après plusieurs minutes pour traverser le château, ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle et y entèrent sans plus attendre. Ils longèrent la table des Serpentards jusqu'au centre, où se trouvaient plusieurs places libres.

Harry s'installa près de Draco avec un sourire, alléché par tous les plats qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux. Chacun prit place et commença à se servir généreusement. Harry se tourna vers la table des Griffondors, cherchant Hannah des yeux mais sa soeur ne semblait pas être là. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas. Il lui donnerait la lettre de leur mère un peu plus tard, ça n'avait rien d'urgent.

Harry entamait à peine son assiette lorsqu'un murmure s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique, jusqu'alors sans nuage, s'assombrit et se remplit d'éclairs aveuglants avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de relever les yeux.

Un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter brusquement, et il ne fut pas le seul. Il voyait autour de lui que tous regardaient le ciel avec appréhension.

Une multitude d'éclairs illuminèrent le plafond enchanté, puis se muèrent rapidement en un rayon lumineux très intense qui déchira à nouveau le ciel. De ce centre de lumière émergea une forme sombre qui tomba avec violence du plafond, finissant son horrible chute entre deux tables. Ce qui semblait être une personne s'écrasa brutalement et roula plusieurs fois sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser face contre terre, repliée sur elle-même comme un foetus.

Presque aussitôt, le rayon de lumière expulsa de son centre une seconde personne. Cette dernière fut projetée sur la table de Griffondor, où elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres, renversant tout sur son passage. Les élèves n'eurent que le réflexe de reculer à l'arrivée du corps inerte.

Un hurlement résonna, venant d'une petite Serdaigle de première année, et tous relevèrent des yeux aussi ahuris que terrorisés vers le rayon éclatant. Une troisième et une quatrième formes commençaient à en sortir.

Mais, alors que presque tout le monde reconnaissait là deux énormes trolls, l'homme tombé au milieu des Griffondors se releva péniblement. Son bras droit semblait tomber lourdement le long de son corps, dégoulinant de sang, et ses vêtements déchirés montraient plusieurs blessures.

Faisant quelques pas sur la table sous le regard de tous, figés de stupeur, il descendit finalement en titubant, tombant presque à terre. Il se redressa lentement et tourna la tête à sa gauche, semblant repérer la seconde forme encore inconsciente. Puis, de sa main gauche, il leva une longue et large épée en direction des deux trolls.

* * *

Harry eut du mal à analyser la situation. Non seulement sa vue se brouillait par intermittence, mais la douleur était aussi de la partie.

Il posa rapidement les yeux sur Draco, qui semblait encore évanouit. Puis, son attention se reporta sur les deux trolls qui ne parvenaient étrangement pas à sortir complètement du vortex.

Sans se poser plus de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, Harry leva son arme vers les deux cibles. Tout en calant son bras contre son ventre, il courut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de ses ennemis et planta sa lame dans la gorge du premier venu.

Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent autour de lui, mais ils furent tous couverts par le hurlement de rage que lança le deuxième troll. D'un coup de pied violent, il frappa la créature qu'il venait de blesser, la repoussant dans le vortex. A l'autre, il trancha d'un coup sec la main et lui assena un profond coup au visage avec la garde de son épée. Hurlant de douleur, le troll bascula à son tour et disparut dans le vortex.

Harry lâcha son épée et se précipita vers Draco, encore à terre. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se pencher sur le blond, le vortex disparut sans crier gare et la Grande Salle retrouva sa tranquillité.

Le brun se tourna en direction du passage disparut et poussa un juron. Il posa son regard sur l'assemblée de Poudlariens qui le dévisageait d'un air choqué et stupéfait. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Dumbledore avancer rapidement vers eux.

Il tâcha de garder son calme. Il lança un nouveau coup d'oeil aux visages ébahis qui l'entouraient. C'est à cet instant que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

* * *

Harry n'en revenait pas. En face de lui, à quelques mètres seulement, se trouvait une copie conforme de lui-même. Pas une copie. C'était lui. Ils étaient tous les deux Harry Potter.

L'Autre avait des cheveux plus longs que les siens, et bien plus désordonnés. Il ne portait pas de lunettes. Il avait le même nez, la même bouche, les même yeux. Il était bien plus musclé qu'il ne le serait jamais. Et il était couvert de sang.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un sentiment étrange lui vrilla l'estomac. Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Draco. L'échange ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Il entendait déjà les murmures s'élever dans la Grande Salle et les regards passer de lui à l'Autre.

- Silence ! exigea Dumbledore en arrivant à hauteur de l'Autre.

Tous se turent aussitôt. L'Autre eut un sourire en coin qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Et ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Harry pour venir se poser sur le directeur.

- Bonjour jeune homme, salua gravement le vieux sorcier. Harry Potter, je présume ?

L'Autre hocha la tête.

- Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie, continua Dumbledore.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de me voir, répliqua l'Autre sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Oh ! Je le suis ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tomber du plafond !

- Vous savez de quoi je parle.

Dumbledore sembla le reconsidérer un instant avant de lui offrir un sourire poli.

- Je connais l'existence des autres mondes. Des scientifiques et des soldats sont déjà venus ici, voilà quelques années. Cette information n'est connue que des sorciers.

L'Autre acquiesça à nouveau.

- Quant à me retrouver en présence de deux Harry Potter, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je me plait à penser que le destin n'y est pas pour rien.

L'Autre le regarda impassible, n'émettant aucune réponse. Dumbledore le dévisagea pensivement un moment puis tourna son attention vers le second voyageur.

- Votre ami semble avoir besoin de soin. Et vous aussi.

A ces mots, l'Autre se tourna vers le corps recroquevillé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'évanouit et le secoua légèrement.

- Hé... Ça va ? Malfoy, réveille-toi...

A coté de lui, Draco sursauta. Harry sentit son petit ami resserrer sa prise sur sa main.

* * *

Harry se pencha au dessus de Draco, retenant une grimace de douleur. Il n'était pas sûr que le blond soit en état de le guérir, vu son état. Il posa une main sur son front et murmura :

- _Ennervatum_.

Le sortilège fit aussitôt effet et le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il souleva les paupières avec difficulté et posa son regard sur Harry, qui le dévisageait attentivement. Puis, il se redressa prudemment et, avec l'aide du brun, se releva complètement.

Il croisa aussitôt le regard curieux de Dumbledore. Cela le fit froncer les sourcils. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui et ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'ils avaient changé de monde.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il à Harry en retenant un juron.

- Je ne sais pas. Le matériel s'est enclenché pendant l'attaque et on a passé le vortex.

Harry lui répondait calmement mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de sentir estomac se nouer en entendant ces mots. D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea de Harry, qui le soutenait pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Il vacilla mais tint debout.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non.

- Si tu dis vrai, alors on est coincé ici ! Si le matériel s'est déglingué, les autres vont mettre des lustres avant de nous retrouver ! C'est pire que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Il avait élevé la voix progressivement, signe qu'il était vraiment en colère. Les élèves, même ceux plus âgés que lui, semblait se ratatiner sur leur siège pour éviter d'être dans la ligne de mire du blond.

- On ne peut rien y faire, répliqua Harry, pragmatique.

- Ne sois pas si calme Potter ! s'écria Draco à présent énervé contre son frère d'arme. On a un gros problème !

- Et on ne pourra pas le régler nous-même Malfoy, alors ça ne sert à rien de s'exciter.

Draco se tut, mécontent mais ne pouvant pas nier qu'Harry avait raison. Il grimaça en sentant la douleur traverser son corps. La panique qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant qu'ils étaient perdus dans un monde inconnu, incapables de joindre leur monde, avait anesthésié un temps son corps endoloris. Mais maintenant qu'il était calme, ses membres réclamaient les soins dont ils avaient besoin.

- Il est temps d'aller à l'infirmerie. Nous parlerons là-bas, intervint Dumbledore en faisant signe aux deux mercenaires de le suivre.

Harry et Draco se lancèrent un rapide coup d'oeil avant de lui emboîter le pas avec lenteur, fatigués et souffrants.

* * *

A suivre.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : petite confrontation entre nos héros et leurs alter egos !

Pas trop embrouillé ? Vous arrivez à suivre ? Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense mettre de façon plus claire quand c'est le point de vue des Harry et Draco mercenaires et quand c'est celui des Harry et Draco locaux.


End file.
